Something so simple
by friendsqueen216
Summary: Rory and Jess get a huge surprise, Rory is pregnant. When Lorelai is put in the same situation as her mother was in 17 years ago, she begins to bond with her mother. Also Lorelai and Luke sort out their feelings. [LIT &JJ]COMPLETE!
1. Introduction

Something so Simple

Note: Takes place during season three. Rory and Paris never got into a fight. This is in the middle so Jess never left and Rory hasn't gotten her college acceptance letters, but everything else has happened.  
Introduction

Rory-

I don't know why I did it. It just seemed like the right thing to do in the moment. I mean seventeen was as good a time as any to lose my virginity, right? And I mean I did it with someone I love and who loves me. Jess is so great no one really gives him much of a chance, which isn't fair. He is a little rough around the edges, but if you take the time to know him he's great .I get so upset with my mom. Mom can usually go see the good in people, but in Jess she can't. The reason is because Jess crashed my car. Everyone blames him for it there are only three people who know the truth Jess, Luke, and I.

Jess-

As I look at Rory, I'm scared that I forced her into this. I remember that she said she was sure about this, but what if I'm wrong. I would never want to make her do something she didn't want. When I first came to Stars Hollow a year ago, I was less than thrilled. Luke and I went over to Lorelei's house for dinner; I went into Rory's room, and I looked at her books. I picked up one of the books "That's a good one" Rory told me. I turned around and saw her she was beautiful and these books were hers.

I knew I liked her, and shortly after she had named me Dodger I knew I loved her. I did my best to make it known, she dated bag-boy, and so I couldn't just ask her out. I jumped in her carriage at The Bracebridge Dinner, I bid on her disgusting basket, and I bought over a care package when she was home alone.

I thought Rory returned some of the feelings. After I bid on her basket to my surprise she came with me on the date. She tutored me once and I kept flirting we went for ice- cream I asked her if we should go back or keep driving, and she said keep driving. I crashed the car and she broke her wrist. I was hated by everyone and sent back to New York. To my very surprise Rory came to see me in New York. I was shocked and begged Luke to let me go back to Stars Hollow. He did let me. When I saw Rory she kissed me and then left for Washington D.C and I didn't hear from her the whole summer.

I started dating some girl named Shane, to make Rory jealous. It worked. When Rory came back she was infuriated. We screamed at each other whenever we were in the same room. I knew it worked when Shane told me what Rory had said to her at the hair supply store. Rory almost kissed me again after I helped her with a sprinkler. She then threw deviled eggs at my car (I have no proof but I still say its her and her mom who did it). The most shocking revelation was at the dance marathon. I dragged Shane there to annoy Rory. Oh-God, how it worked! Dean caught and broke up with Rory. I followed Rory to the bridge where she confessed her feeling for me. That was all I needed to hear. We've been together ever since.

I turn to look at Rory. I have no regrets about last nigh. As I make eye contact with her I know she doesn't either.

Reviews are always welcome. Sorry it was short I just felt the need to do a brief history on those two. Next chapter will be longer.


	2. Weird

Something so Simple

Weird

Note: I don't own Gilmore Girls or any of the characters.

Jess- 

It had been a month since I slept with Rory. When I came home Luke had screamed at me and asked me where the hell I'd been. I lied of course and told him I'd been at the bridge reading_. For twelve hours_? Why yes Luke for twelve hours. _How could you read in the dark? _ Well there's a handy new invention called a flashlight. I don't think he believed me. He was pissed of course, but if I told him the truth I wouldn't be here to tell the story. I had no intention of ever telling Luke that I had sex with Rory.

Anyway it's been a month. I was grounded for a month more, but hey besides that life was good. I still worked in the diner, which usually one wouldn't consider fun for the amount of money I got paid, but I saw Rory everyday. This was the only way I could see her though. I can't wait till I can take her on dates again.

Rory-

I've felt so weird lately. I don't know it's strange. My mom asked me if I was okay after I asked for more broccoli at grandma's. I hope I've just developed wider tastes. It's not just that though, I haven't told my mom I slept with Jess. It's so strange. I tell my mom everything. I'm so tired and just want to go back to sleep. When I hear my mom yell, "Rory come on we're going to Luke's"

"Ah no mommy, don't make me. Let me sleep. Please" I cry.

"Do you want Breakfast before the bus leaves?" mom calls.

"Yes but that's in an hour and a half!" I cry.

"Get Dressed" mom calls back in.

"Meanie" I call back as I get ready for Chilton. In about ten minutes I'm ready. I can't believe it I still have an hour and a half before my bus leaves! Sure there's an earlier one, but I don't take that one. We walk in silence but tat doesn't last to long.

"So how's Lane?" my mom asks when we get into Luke's

"She's great. Mama Kim gave her permission to date Dave and she's psyched." I reply.

"Yeah Lane's such a great girl. She deserves it!" mom says.

"Definitely" I agree.

"How about Paris?" She asks.

"Paris is Paris. She's stressed about college acceptance letters. Yet she still has her boyfriend."

"She deserves it too," Mom says.

"Absolutely" I agree.

"Are you good?"

"Yeah." I lie. Just then we are interrupted by Jess.

"I can't believe Luke made me get up so early!" Jess complains.

"Oh you poor baby!" I cry and kiss him.

"No kissing till Jess is done being grounded!" Luke screams.

"Okay, Sorry Luke." I reply.

"Don't listen to him," Jess whispers to me.

"I'm listening to Luke." I tell him.

"Can't you break a rule once in your life?" He asks me.

"Nope" I reply smugly.

"Fine, what can I get you?" he asks.

"Corndogs on top of deviled eggs." I say.

"My daughter are you crazy?" mom asks me.

"Yes but not because of this, I'm in the mood for it." I reply.

"Since when have you liked that?" mom asks me.

"Since today." I reply.

"Well that's weird." mom says and drops the subject.

"I don't think we have corndogs." Jess tells me.

"Then ask." I mutter.

"I will" Jess replies.

"Good"

"Lorelei what do you want?" Jess asks.

"I need a menu." Mom says.

"No you don't" Jess says.

"Yes I do. Now give me the menu" mom argued.

"I won't" Jess tells her.

"Meanie" mom cries.

"I'm not getting younger…" Jess says.

"Fine pancakes." Mom finally gives in.

"Coming right up" Jess says irritably and walks away.

"All right…What's up?" mom asks me.

"Nothing," I snap and suddenly realize something, "Oh shit!" I scream as I run out of the diner.

"Honey you didn't get your… eh breakfast!" mom calls after me.

"I have to get to school" I call behind my shoulder and get on the first bus the one I usually don't ride.

Oh my god! Oh my god! I'm two weeks late! Ahh! I can't be pregnant! Mom will kill me! What will Jess do? Will he leave? And if he stays he'll be dead before me! Stop freaking out! You don't know yet! Well c'mon! How many times are you two weeks late? Never! Oh god I am pregnant! No, No you're not! Not yet! You have to take the test first! Why bother? You have to Rory! This argument goes on in my head for the rest of the bus ride. Before I go to school I decide to take the test. I get off the bus and run into the pharmacy. I buy and take the test.

Waiting, Waiting. It's ready! Okay look! Oh Shit! It's positive! I'm pregnant!


	3. Telling Jess

Something so Simple

Telling Jess

Note: I don't own Gilmore Girls or any of the characters.

Thanks for the reviews!

Rory-

I went to school shortly after I learned I was pregnant. I was shocked and so I didn't pay attention to anyone. Paris, Louise, and Madeline would talk and ask me for my opinion. I would shrug. It was just after Russian Lit and between lunch; I had of course not paid attention.

"I need your notes." I said to Paris as we left Lit.

"I don't have any notes" Paris replied.

"What?" I asked.

"We didn't take notes. We worked on our papers on Anna Karina." Paris explained.

"Oh, okay…" I said and Mrs. Blake the calculus teacher came up to us.

She started talking to Paris and then turned her attention to me, "How are you today Rory?"

"Ugh…what?" I ask confused.

"Sorry, Mrs. Blake. Rory's been out of it today" Paris explains, "We better go we'll be late for lunch. See you sixth period."

"Yeah can't wait till calculus" I call as I follow Paris.

When we are out of hearing distance from Mrs. Blake, Paris asks, "What's wrong Rory?"

"I had a fight with my mom" I mutter quietly. _Not quite a lie since I will soon_.

"Oh" Paris says in a weird voice full of disbelief.

Jess-

I have managed to sit through English. I grab my books and am about to go when Lane comes up to me followed by Dave who is her boyfriend, "Want to eat lunch with us?"

"I don't know." I mumble I like being the loner.

"It's better than having it alone. Oh and just so you know if Rory was here, no question you'd be eating with us." Lane says in a I-won't-shut-up-until-you-say-yes voice.

"Fine I'll eat with you guys." I say.

"Great. See you." Lane said and left with Dave.

After one more class; I left to find Lane and Dave. I spotted them and sat at their table. Lunch was actually fun. Dave and I made fun of Mr. Chigs the crazy history teacher and Lane defended him. Lane and Dave told me about a gig they were playing with the band and so much more things.

I finally felt comfortable enough to ask Lane a question about Rory, "Has Rory seemed strange to you lately?"

"Strange? Well Rory's always been strange." Lane answered.

"I know," I said slowly, "But strange for her?"

"Ah so you mean normal?" Lane looked intrigued.

"No very strange." I replied.

"How so?" Lane asked.

"Well today she ordered corndogs on top of deviled eggs..." I began.

"Ew!" Dave interrupted.

"Even Rory wouldn't eat that…Lorelei maybe…but Rory no." Lane decided.

"Lorelei was even grossed out…that's not all…she had broccoli with ketchup on it." I finally finished.

"That's so not like her!" Lane exclaims.

"I know" I agree.

"I'll talk to her." Lane decides.

"Good. Thanks" I say as the bell rang.

"No problem. We should go." Lane said and we all left. The rest of the day was pretty boring.

Rory-

The rest of the day was a blur to me. In calculus, I had actually taken notes. I was so nervous about telling Jess. My conversation with Paris hadn't helped. She had said she believed me, but yet it seemed like Paris was just saying that to avoid a fight. Although that didn't sound like Paris. Paris was one who spoke her mind and didn't give a damn whom she offended along the way. As I got off the bus, I walked to Luke's. I was so scared. I was telling Jess today.

Jess-

Rory walked in and said "Luke can I borrow Jess?"

"No not until he's done being grounded." Luke said firmly.

"Please it's so important" Rory says with a pleading voice.

"Okay." Luke said.

She went up to me and asked, "Can we talk?"

"Sure." I said and kissed her.

"Please don't not yet. Luke may take away your privilege." Rory whisper, "Follow me"

She drags me to the bridge and then I ask, "What do you want to talk about?"

"Me" she says quietly.

"Of course" I laughed.

"It's not like that Jess…remember when we had sex?" she asks.

"What kind of question is that?" I ask annoyed. _How could she think I'd forget?_

"I'm sorry"

"It's okay"

" Well I've been having crazy cravings…"

"I can tell."

"Anyway today I realized I was two weeks late"

"What?" I asked utterly confused.

"Think Jess."

"Oh." I said finally.

"There it is. Anyway I found out I was pregnant today."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant." She repeats.

"Oh god."

"Are you okay?" she asks.

"What are we going to do?" I ask.

"I don't know. Don't leave."

"What?"

"Don't leave" she repeats.

"What makes you think I'll leave?"

"Because of my father…okay!"

"I won't leave" I tell her.

"Good." Rory says, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm happy, how are you?" I ask.

"I'm completely scared" Rory answered.

"What kind of scared?' I ask.

"Good scared." She whispers.

"Me too" I replied and kissed her.


	4. Loralei and Luke learn

Something So Simple

Lorelei and Luke learn

Note- I don't own Gilmore Girls or the charcters. Thanks for the reviews.

Jess-

After what seemed like an eternity Rory and I broke apart. "What are we going to do?" I asked Rory.

"No clue" she sighed

"You have no idea?" I asked.

"NO! OKAY JESS? I HAVE NO CLUE! DO YOU THINK I PLANNED THIS OUT? I'M JUST AS SHOCKED AS YOU ARE!" Rory shouted.

"Rory, We need to know what we have to do." I replied calmly.

"SO YOU CAN'T COME UP WITH ANY IDEAS?" Rory screamed.

"I can but your ideas are usually better." I pointed out. I needed to stay calm.

"True." She agreed. All right Rory's calmed down.

"Yes it is and wow bad mood swings!" I tell her.

She laughs at this. "I should probably go tell my mom"

"Yeah. You probably should," I agree. She kisses me passionately. When we break apart I ask, "What was that for?"

"Incase I never see you again." Rory says matter-of-factly. I start laughing. As she walks away she turns back and says, "I'm not kidding."

She's not kidding. What does that mean?

Rory-

I walked home thinking. Jess was right how the hell was I going to raise a baby? I mean it's not like I know anything about it. And Jess doesn't know anything about it. And my two best friends knew nothing about raising a child either. I mean think, Paris is one of them oh god Paris taking care of a baby that thought scared me. Lane would probably be better at taking care of a baby. I knew only one person who could take care of a baby; my mother. Oh no! I'm home I have to tell her.

My mother must have sensed my presence; she's weird that way. "My favorite daughter!" mom called out in a singsong voice

"You say that to all your daughters" I point out.

"True but I only mean it with you" mom says merrily.

"How very kind!" I said sarcastically.

"Yeah well I am a kind person…" mom started.

"I'm pregnant," I blurt out.

"Excuse me?" mom sys.

"I'm pregnant." I repeat.

"What the hell Rory!" mom exclaims, "If this is a joke it's not funny!"

"It's not a joke." I whisper.

"I got to lie down" mom muttered and went upstairs.

I nod although I doubt she sees it. I just sit there. I know the conversation not over since I can hear her mumbling things upstairs about shooting Jess and what will Emily say and I was supposed to have it better than her. After about an hour mom comes back down.

Before she can say anything I say, "I'm sorry I didn't mean for it to happen."

"I'm not going to lie to you Rory I'm angry and disappointed with you. And right now might not be a good time to give me a gun."

"Well we won't let you have one."

"How did Jess take it? Assuming it's his."

"He took it quite well and what's that supposed to mean assuming it's his"

"I don't know it could be Dean's."

"I've been with Jess for five months."

"All right, did you tell Luke?"

"No."

"What about grandma and grandpa?" she asked in a worried voice.

"No I just found out today."

"Okay here's how everything is going to happen as far as telling people. I will tell Luke with you and Jess. Luke and I will help with the grandparents. You'll tell your dad. Jess will tell his mom. You will tell Paris and Lane. And finally you will tell Sookie and Michel."

"Why do I have to tell Michel?"

"Because he's one of my closest friends." I raised an eyebrow, "okay fine because he'll mercilessly give you the talk"

"Oh I forgot! You have to tell Dean."

"What? Oh I forgot. He'll be really angry."

"Yeah but hun, you got to tell him"

"I know."

"Let's go to Luke's we shouldn't put it off…"

" Yeah." I agree. As we head to Luke's I'm nervous. Luke will be so angry.

Mom and I entered Luke's and when we spotted Luke mom said in a southern voice, "Oh Lukey can Rory, Jess, and I have a word with you?"

"Fine. Make it quick." Luke replied. ,

"Upstairs." Mom told him.

"No." Luke said and then noticed the pleading look in Lorelei's eyes, "Fine. Caesar your in charge." Luke said as he led the way up the stairs. Mom, Jess, and I follow him.

"What is it?' he growls.

"Rory is…" Jess started.

"Pregnant" mom finished.

"WHAT?" Luke shouted.

"Pregnant" I whisper. Luke lunges toward Jess. Who quickly ducks and runs Luke chases Jess around.

"I'll kill you boy. Mark my words. I'll kill you." Luke shouted.

"No!" mom cried.

"What?" Luke growled angrily.

"Before you kill him, I need to ask Rory something." Mom said.

"Fine" Luke mumbled.

"Did he force himself on you?" mom asked me.

"No. We both agreed." I said and Luke went back to killing Jess.

"Luke stop! You can't do anything to him. Rory and him have equal amounts of blame" mom said before she left the room crying.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. My next update will be very soon. I promise. Next chapter Lane, Paris, and the grandparents find out. Please more reviews!


	5. At least he has a good taste in music

Something so Simple

At Least he's got a good taste in music

Note- I don't own Gilmore Girls or the characters.

To Reviewers- Thanks again for the reviews. I love your suggestions and I am going to use some of them. More Review. -Kait

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jess-

Lorelei has just left the room crying. I can understand. She's just learned her pride and joy Rory is pregnant and that she agreed to sex. Rory is crying now. I try to put an arm around her but she won't let me. She runs to the couch and starts punching it (please don't ask me why). I don't know what it is but when you see the women you love crying; you feel like crying. And that's how I felt like crying. I walked over to her, but she pushed me away. I knew what she needed.

I walked into the bathroom where Lorelei was. "Now may not be a good time to be near me Jess. I can barely stand you most of the time, but now that Rory's pregnant no chance." Lorelei said to me.

"I came here because Rory needs you." I told her. Lorelei wipes her eyes and leaves the bathroom. That was all she needed to hear that Rory needs her and she's together again for Rory's sake.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Lorelei asks Rory.

"Everything." Rory says simply.

"What's everything?" Lorelei asks though I seriously doubt she doesn't know.

"You and Luke hate me" Rory whimpers.

"No Rory. I certainly don't hate you. And I don't think Luke does either." Lorelei answers.

"I don't hate you Rory. Although right now I'm not the biggest Jess fan." Luke tells her.

"See," Lorelei says, "Next"

"Grandma and Grandpa will disown me." Rory says.

"No they won't, next?"

"You cried."

Lorelei hesitates, "Yes I did. Do you know how hard it is for me to realize that you and Jess are equally responsible for this?'

"I can imagine." Rory replies quietly.

"It's unbelievably hard. Next?"

"I'm sorry it's so hard."

"Not your fault, Rory. Next?" Lorelei repeats.

"I have no clue what I'm going to do." Rory says in a whisper.

"I have some idea. But lets get your college acceptances first." Lorelei tells Rory.

"It's going to be hard." Rory says.

"Yeah, but Rory when this is all done you'll be a mother. And that is amazing." Lorelei told her.

"Thanks." Rory whispered.

"No problem." Lorelei replied. I couldn't help but realize how amazing Lorelei was as a mother. Yes she was crazy and yes she hated me. But from what I'd just observed she was an amazing mother and friend. Rory was an excellent friend and I had no doubt she'd be an excellent mother. God Rory and Lorelei were a lot alike.

Rory-

After I was done. I walked to Lane's house. I was going to tell her. As I got there I saw her. "Oh thank god you're here." Lane cried.

"Yeah I'm here I have to tell you something." I whispered.

"What? Rory you're scaring me here." Lane said.

"I'm pregnant," I told her.

"Oh." Lane said quietly.

"Yeah, it's Jess's." I continued.

"I know." Lane whispered.

"I know you don't like him but…" I started.

"At least he has a good taste in music." Lane said. I laughed and we continued talking about my pregnancy but not being sad.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day I was walking down the Chilton halls with Paris to Physics. Paris was talking about a lot of things at once; college acceptances, books, Jamie etc. and suddenly…

I ran into the bathroom; Paris ran after me. I ran into the first stall open Paris was right behind me. She grabbed my hair and pulled it out of my face as I threw up. In the distance I heard the bell ring, but I continued throwing up. After about ten minutes I stopped. Paris handed me a breath mint and then said, "Spill, Gilmore."

"Spill what? I just threw up there's nothing left to spill." I tell her.

"You know what I mean." Paris growled.

"No I don't." I reply even though I do.

"How about this question. Tell me why you are tossing your cookies?" Paris demanded.

"Tossing my cookies?" I asked.

"I don't know it just felt right in the moment." Paris explained.

"Oh okay."

"Stop avoiding the subject." Paris growled.

"Fine I'm sick." I said.

"Bull." Paris answered. _How the hell does she know when I'm lying? _

"How do you do that?" I asked interested.

"What?" Paris asked.

"Read through me." I reply.

"Oh…well you are my best friend. Don't change the subject."

"Fine. I'm Pregnant." I tell her.

"No you're not." Paris replies.

"Are you hearing my lying voice?"

"No," Paris admits, "But how?"

"You see Paris when a man and a woman love each other very much…" I begin.

"I get that part. Here's a better question how did Jess take it?" Paris responds.

"Surprisingly well." I replied.

"I think we should skip physics."

"What?" I asked shocked by the abrupt change of subject.

"Or we could go but we'll be twenty minutes late." Paris told me.

"We don't have to go." I tell her.

"Good." Paris says and we leave the bathroom "Oh and by the way tonight I'm coming over to your house."

"Why?" I ask.

"Because you're my best friend and you're pregnant." Paris replied.

"Okay" I agree.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm sorry the grandparents weren't in this I'm sorry. Next chapter I promise! Please review!


	6. You Dug Us A Grave

Something So Simple

You Dug Me A Grave

Note- I don't own Gilmore Girls or the characters. This chapter is devoted to telling the Grandparents basically. Thanks for the Reviews. More, More Please!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jess-

When Rory got back from school Lorelei said, "Guess where we're going?"

"Where?" Rory asked.

"The Gilmore's of Hartford, who else?" Lorelei replied.

"No." Rory whispered.

"Yup" Lorelei replied, "Oh and by the way guys you got to be fancy we're out of here by six no exceptions." With that they left.

Luke and I spent a while getting ready when Lorelei came we had to change like five times until we were approved. We had just been approved when I asked, " What should I expect from the grandparents?"

"Oh nothing less than murder." Lorelei answers.

"No seriously." I pressure.

"I am for once in my life serious," Lorelei replied then added, "Rory will be the only one to come out alive"

"Not True" Rory argues.

"So true" Lorelei sighs, "I'll be dead because I've already had a teen pregnancy and Jess will be dead because he did this to you"

"Hey it takes two to tango," I snapped.

"I know Jess, but in Emily and Richard's world Rory can do no wrong." Lorelei answers.

"How is Luke dead?" Rory asked.

"He'll be more dead than any of us…" Lorelei started.

"Lorelei once someone's dead another person can't be more dead. Everyone's equally dead" Luke interrupted.

"Like I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted…" Lorelei stated.

"Sorry" Luke apologized.

"Again, I swear…"

"Lorelei just continue." Luke said aggravated.

"Alright. Luke will be dead because he brought Jess here" Lorelei finished.

"Hey…I didn't bring Jess here to get Rory impregnated." Luke snaps.

"I know Luke, but none of that matters to Emily and Richard…and impregnated?" Lorelei laughed.

"So what do you think, do you want out?" Rory asked me.

"Nope. Never" I replied and kissed her.

Rory-

All right. I'll admit it. That was the sweetest non-sentence Jess has ever said. And that was a really great thing to add to my day, which had been good so far. Although I didn't expect it to be for too much longer.

"We're here." I announce.

"Say goodbye to me my daughter" mom calls out.

"Goodbye to me my daughter." I reply as grandma opens the door.

"Girl's," Grandma says happily and the when she sees Luke and Jess she adds shocked and angrily "Boys"

"I told you they were coming mom." mom tells Grandma.

"I know you did" Grandma says still a little disbelieving.

"Great Place you have here." Luke says.

"Oh Thank-you Luke" Grandma says and then turns her attention to me, "So Rory, I talked to Joanna Geller today"

"Who and why does Rory care" mom asks confused.

"Paris's mom." I say knowing I dodged two bullets with one answer.

"Oh that bitch! Remember when Paris ran away from home because her mother wouldn't let her eat cause she was to fat, which is not true. I don't think I've ever seen Paris eat that much except maybe when you confessed your crush on Jess to her. Oh and when Paris applied to Colombia just to annoy her mother, classic!" mom rambled.

"Joanna Geller is not a bitch." Grandma argues.

"Paris says she is." Mom retaliates.

"Who are you going to believe me or Paris?" Grandma asks.

"Paris" mom states simply

"Fine." Grandma replies and then turns her attention to me, "So can I assume that Paris is a friend of yours:"

"She's actually one of my best friends." I reply simply.

"How is Paris?" Grandma asks interested.

"Good. Paris is Paris. She's stressed about school." I reply.

"Hello Emily," Grandpa comes out and kiss Grandma on the cheek, "And Rory, Lorelei, Luke, and who's the young man."

"Jess. Jess Mairiano," Jess replies and shakes Grandpa's hand.

"I told you about him, remember?" Grandma says to Grandpa.

"Of course I do!" Grandpa replied to Emily and then turned his attention to Jess, "What are you interested in besides my granddaughter, of course?"

"Anything to do with literature." Jess said.

"You read?" Grandpa asks.

"Yup." Jess replies.

"What?"

"Loads. My favorites though are Howl, Oliver Twist, Moby Dick, War and Peace, and anything Ernest Hemingway."

"Better than the last." Grandpa thinks and then says, "I approve"

Grandma looks like she's going to say something but before she can mom says, "Rory and Jess have something to tell you,"

"Yes?' Grandma asks interested, "Wait hold on before you tell us that tell us where you applied Rory."

"Well Yale with Grandpa as my alumni. Harvard with Paris's dad as my alumni. Princeton with Dad's dad as my alumni. And Brown with no Alumni." I reply.

"Well good" Grandma says, "Now what do you want to tell us?"

I hesitate, "Grandma and Grandpa, I'm pregnant."

Grandma's face went white, "Rory, Jess please leave we'll see both of you next Friday" Grandma says.

"LEAVE! GET OUT!" Grandpa bellows and I start to cry.

"Come on Ror" Jess pulls me out of the room. We go to towards the door to listen to the conversation.

"Lorelei and Luke you will stay." Grandpa tells them.

"Okay you have questions." Mom says calmly.

"Yes. How are you punishing Rory?" Grandma asks.

"I'm not." Mom says.

"Luke, same question?" Grandpa said breaking the awkward silence

"I'm locking him up for three months when he's not at school and absolutely no reading." Luke answered.

"Very well. Luke you're dismissed." Grandma says. Jess cracks up at this. Luke joins us a second later.

"Well Lorelei, kill us." Grandpa says.

"Ah what?" mom asks.

"You already dug our grave so kill us." Grandma said.


	7. I need you

Something So Simple

I Need You

Note- this chapter will have different POVS besides the usual Rory and Jess. I still don't own Gilmore Girls!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory-

We had been driving and mom had been talking about what had happened at Grandma's and Grandpa's. We were still in Hartford because I had to go to Paris's house. She was going to pack to spend the night in Stars Hollow and then drive Jess and I home. I let Luke talk to mom while I talked to Jess.

"When's your first doctors appointment?" he asked me.

"Soon. I'm really nervous. I have no idea what's going to happen." I replied.

"Well I'll be there" Jess told me.

"Damn right you'll be there." Luke called from the front.

"God. Why did this happen?" I asked mainly to myself.

"I don't know Ror." Jess said, "but it did and we'll have to figure it out."

"Rory. We're at Paris's house." Mom announced from the front seat.

"Okay. Come on." I tell Jess.

"I don't want to go." Jess protested.

"Then you don't have to." I tell him.

"I'm going because I want to be with you." He said. I smiled and kissed him.

"When did you become so corny?" I ask as I ring the doorbell.

"I'm not corny." Jess said putting on his tough exterior.

"Okay…" I say as a maid opens the door.

"Yes?' she ask.

"Hi. I'm Rory and this is Jess. We're here to see Paris."

"Fine come in. She's upstairs." The maid said as I walked in. I climbed the stairs I could here screaming. I found the source of it and opened the door. Paris was a wreck. She was punching her bed and screaming with tears in her eyes. I make a quick exit before she notices I'm in here.

After I climb down the stairs I look at Jess and say, "Call a cab. I need you to go home without me. Paris is a mess and I need to be with her tonight. Just trust me no way are you getting back to Star Hollow tonight if you stay."

"Do you want me to go?" he asked.

"Yes." I tell him.

"Okay." He says and leaves. I feel terrible. I'm having his baby and I barely have been a girlfriend to him since I found out I was pregnant. I know it was cruel but I had to be there with Paris. I headed upstairs hitting myself for the way I'd treated Jess. When I got to Paris's room I sat down on her bed and rubbed her back. She threw a piece of paper at me.

"There! They don't want me! Harvard doesn't want me! I was supposed to go to Harvard!" she cries.

"I know you were. But Harvard's not the only school for you. I mean there's Yale, Princeton, Stanford, Colombia, and Brown. There are so many more schools that you will be accepted into." I tell her.

"That's not the point! The point is I was going to Harvard! Why not? Why can't I go to Harvard?" Paris yells.

"I don't know Paris. I don't know. The people at the Harvard admission office are stupid." I tell her.

"No. No they're not. They let Jim Burden in."

"Jim Burden's a character from My Antonia, Paris. He's not real."

"I know who took my place! It just hit me! Natalie Portman!"

"She did not take your place she's been going there for like three years!"

"Fine! Then who! Who took my place? Huh? Because I'll kill them. Seriously!"

"I have no doubt." I say and at this Paris starts sobbing. I hug her.

"It's just not fair." She cries and I nod my head.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Jess-

I was so annoyed. I was going to spend the night with my girlfriend and she just sent me home. Without saying she was sorry. Just then the phone rings. I pick it up. "Hello" I answer irritably.

"Hey" Rory says.

"Hi" I reply even more upset.

"I'm sorry. I should have said that I was sorry to you before you left. Trust me though Paris was a mess. A big mess. She's sleeping now so that's why I'm calling you. I'm sorry about everything. Me getting pregnant…." She says.

"Not all your fault…" I cut her off.

"For not being a good girlfriend. I'm driving you away. I'm driving you away. I'm going to end up just like my mother. You're not going to want anything to do with me…"

"Rory. You know my father left me too right?" I say.

"No. I didn't." She replies shakily.

"Yeah he did. He left the day after I was born. He just got scared and ran."

"Mine was going to stay, marry my mom, but she didn't want to get married so young. So shortly after I was born he left. Gone. To California. His parents don't talk to me because they blame me for dad not getting into Princeton. I see him every once in a while, but it's not a great relationship." She tells me.

"It's not your fault that your dad didn't get into Princeton." I tell her.

"I know, but I always thought that maybe if I could get into Princeton. Go to Princeton. That maybe they'd love me." She whispers.

"Well if they don't love you for being Rory. Well then you don't need them. You have plenty of people who love you. Your mom, Your Grandma and Grandpa, Your dad, Luke, Sookie, Lane, Paris, Taylor, Miss. Patty, Babbette, Morey, Your Great grandmother, and me." I tell her.

"What?" she says quietly.

"Need I repeat the list?" I ask her.

"No…It's just you never said you loved me…I mean it was implied and I knew…but you never said it in so many words." She struggles through.

"Well I do love you." I tell her.

"I love you too." She says and we share a moment of non-awkward silence before she adds, "I got to go before I wake up Paris."

"All right. Goodnight see you tomorrow."

"Yeah you will." She says before she hangs up. _Why can she always make everything okay in the world after I talkto her?_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorelei-

I have no clue what to do. Rory's pregnant at seventeen. How am I going to handle this? Sure I had Rory when I was sixteen. I can help her handle her pregnancy. But what about me? What do I do? How should I handle it? Now I know how my parents felt.

I'm annoyed that Rory got pregnant. I should have put her on the pills as soon as he started dating that ass. She was supposed to have it better than me. She really was. This wasn't supposed to happen to her. It wasn't supposed to happen to me either.

I was supposed to go to Yale. Yes, despite what most people would believe I was smart enough to go. I wanted to go. I had got a great SAT. I was already to go. And then I got pregnant. And everything changed. I decided to give up Yale for Rory. I love Rory and don't regret the decision. But I don't want her to give up Harvard for her child.

That's why my dad pressures her to go to Yale. He wants to see her live out my destiny. That' why I get so mad when he does that. If she goes to Yale, she will become the person who I want to be. I want Rory to get a good education, but not at Yale.

And my parents. We'd gotten closer. Especially my mom and I. And now that's all gone. All the hard work I put into the relationship. Gone! Even though I deny it, I love having my mother as a part of my life. And now things will go back to they way they were.

I know what I need to do.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emily-

Rory's pregnant. Well. Well. This is just what happened to Lorelei. She was going to have it all, but then she let it slip away and got pregnant. I love both of them. I know Rory knows it. But Lorelei…I doubt she does know how much I love her.

It's bazaar. I'm angrier with Lorelei than with Rory. Why? Well Lorelei had a teen pregnancy…and now Rory has one? How I miss the old days when Lorelei only had a teenage pregnancy. The doorbell rings. Who in god's name is coming this late? I open the door. I'm shocked by what I see.

"I need you." Lorelei sobs. I forget my anger and hug her. For the first time ever Lorelei needed me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All right sorry this wasn't updated. I will do one update a week now because school's starting. Thanks for the reviews. I actually got an idea from one of my reviews, so if you have any ideas just tell me. **_Thanks so much for the reviews! _**More please!


	8. Lorelai's Confessions

Something So Simple

Lorelai's Confessions

AN: Sorry school's been killer. Just for anyone's personal benefit, we left off with Lorelai turning to Emily for help. Jess telling Rory he loved her. And Rory comforting Paris when she didn't get into Harvard. This is the update.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emily-

"Mom I'm so scared." Lorelai cries. I know her pain. I went through the same thing. I watched the smartest girl I've ever seen get pregnant and skip out on Yale.

"I know." I whisper to her.

"Mom, it's unbelievable. What the hell is Rory going to do? She won't get to go to Harvard…" Lorelai continues to weep. I honestly think, I know it's wrong but if Lorelai couldn't get into Yale then how is Rory going to be able to go to Harvard.

"Lorelai don't think that way." I tell her. This is what I did. I doubted my daughter. I should have never doubted my daughter. That's what drew her away.

"Rory's going to be a mom." Lorelai says I believe mainly to herself. That's when it hit's me. Rory will have a child. And she will be that child's mother. And Lorelai will be the grandmother. And I a great grandmother. I wonder if teen pregnancy will become a Gilmore tradition.

"School's can't turn her away because she's pregnant." I tell Lorelai quietly.

"Yale wouldn't let me in when I got pregnant." Lorelai argues.

"It'll be fine." I tell her. And then quickly add, "At least the schooling issue."

"Yeah I guess." Lorelai gives a weak smile.

"Do you want to stay here for tonight?" I ask.

"No thank you. I should really go." Lorelai says.

"Okay then." I agree in a tone barely above a whisper.

Lorelai is on her way out and at the door she turns around, "Mom. I finally understand what you went through." I smile because that's all I can do. Our relationship isn't perfect, but it's a start.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory-

I sigh as I wake up in the guest room at the Geller's home. It's a long night that I barely remember except for the part where Paris didn't get into Harvard. Paris didn't get into Harvard? There is no way I'll ever get into Harvard. I rub my stomach. I've messed up. It hurts to say it but perfect Rory isn't so perfect.

On the other hand, Jess loves me! YAY! Jess loves me! Me. Rory Gilmore. Incase you couldn't tell I'm sooooo happy, because Jess loves me! All right maybe I'm a little too excited. Calming down…

I check my voice mail. I have one message from my dad. He's coming to town I guess I'll have to tell him. Oh well at least I don't have to tell the town yet. I sigh and go find Paris.

"How are you?" I ask.

"I'm depressed." Paris mumbled.

"Do you feel like spending the weekend in Stars Hollow?" I ask her.

"I said I was depressed not crazy." She snapped.

"Okay." I mutter.

"Look you should go." She tells me.

"Are you sure?" I ask nervously.

"Positive" I raise an eyebrow, " I'll be fine."

"I know you will but are you sure you want me to go?" I repeat my question.

"Yes Rory. Go! I'll see you soon." She huffs.

"If you insist..." I start.

"I insist." She cuts me off.

"I have to call my mom then." I say mainly to myself.

"Whatever floats your boat sister." Paris mumbled and I called mom.

"Hello?" mom voice said sleepily.

"I need you to pick me up." I tell her.

"Where are you?" mom asked.

"Same place you dropped me off last night." I tell her.

"Oh…! What place?" mom mumbles.

"Paris's house." I tell her.

"Oh okay. I'll be there in like an hour." She replies sleepily.

"Okay." I respond.

"See you then." Mom says.

"See you then." I agree and we both hang up at the same time.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorelai-

As I drive to pick Rory up. I can't help to think that I'm going insane. Me, wanting help from my mom? How scary is that? How wrong is that? How crazy is that? Was I smoking a few joints? Apparently so. I mean I never go to my mother for help.

She must have been smoking something too, because she welcomed me with open arms. I mean who does that? Who welcomes their daughter whom they hate with welcome arms? And then it hits me. Maybe mom doesn't hate me.

I'm so stupid. So stupid. Of course she doesn't hate me. How could a mother hate her daughter? Even if you can't stand the site of your daughter, you still love her. How could I possibly have thought that being a mother myself?

I'm a terrible daughter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory-

When mom picked me up she was crying. "What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Rory don't hate me." Mom whispered.

"I don't think I could ever hate you." I tell her.

"Rory there's something's you don't know about me. These are things I'm embarrassed to tell you. Embarrassed to tell myself. " She whispers.

"What?" I ask. I am completely confused.

"When I got pregnant I was just like you. Except my dream was Yale. The only thing that made us different was that, you do everything to please your family. I didn't try to please them. When I met your dad. I don't think I've ever been that in love Rory. I loved your father. I slept with him. And you're here. Which I'm grateful for just so you know. When I told my parents I was pregnant. They reacted terribly. My father and mother screamed. I guess that was the reaction I'd been expecting. They told Chris's parents. Those four wanted us to get married as you know I thought we were to young. I told them no. And it went downhill from there." She says.

"You wanted to go to Yale?" I ask her.

"Yes. And from now on please don't interrupt." Mom answers.

"Sorry." I whispered.

"My mother took it terrible. She tried to be involved but I wouldn't let her. That hurt her a lot. Especially when I drove myself to the hospital when I went into labor. I had you Rory. I was thrilled when I got back mom and dad played with you. And so did Chris until he left. He left about a month before I left grandma and grandpa's house. He loved you Rory. There should be no doubt in your mind that he loved you. He just left, and it killed me. Then I got turned away by Yale, Rory. I took you and ran. And until now I didn't know that when I ran, I took a piece of my mother with me. That I could never return. I'm a terrible daughter Rory. A terrible daughter" she finishes with tears in her eyes.

"Mom that's the past. I don't hate you." I tell her. She cries.

"Rory?" Mom whispers.

"Yeah?" I answer.

"Remember when I was engaged to Max. And at my bridal party I called your father. And I told you it was the Long Island Ice Tea." she turns to me looking for acknowledgement, I nod and she continues." I lied. There was a story that your grandmother told me about wanting to know if the person you loved was thinking about you right before the wedding. Well I called your dad to see if he was thinking about me."

" You still love dad?" I ask her.

" Rory I will always love your father. Until the day I die." Mom tells me.

"What?" I ask confused.

"Rory the love I have for your father will never disappear it's to strong. I'll love other people. But your father will always be someone I love. If only because he's your father." She tells me. And cries. We finally stop in front of Luke's.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jess-

Lorelai and Rory have just come in Lorelai's in tears. I sigh my afternoon with Rory is gone. Shame really. Wait she's coming to talk to me hope's not lost yet.

"Hey. Has anyone ever told you that you look like James Dean?" she asks me.

"I mainly get that I act like James Dean." I tell her.

"Ah well that too." She smiles.

"How's Paris?" I ask her.

"I don't want to talk about Paris right now." She tells me.

"Okay." I reply.

"So do you want to sit on a park bench and stare at our shoes?" she asks.

"How about we have our From Here To Eternity moment in front of the superglue?" I ask.

"No. Dean will be there." She tells me.

"Fine." I reply

All of a sudden the bell rings. And a man screams. "She's pregnant. What the hell Lor? She's pregnant? Rory's pregnant? Why? How? This is unbelievable." And I see Miss. Patty run out of the diner.

"Smooth Chris!" Lorelai yells. I can only assume that's Rory's father.

"What do you mean?'" Chris asks angrily.

"Screaming in a public place. In Stars Hollow you can't even scream in a private place." Lorelai snaps.

"They didn't know?" he asks calming down a bit.

"No Chris they didn't." Lorelai replies.

"How could this happen?" Chris asks.

"Well you did scream it out in front of everyone." Lorelai points out.

"You know what I mean." Chris snaps.

"I think you know how that happens Chris. You of all people should know." Lorelai snaps right back.

"How and why did they…" Chris stumbles.

"Do you think I was there?" Lorelai asks him.

"No but Lor this wasn't suppose to happen." Rory's dad is actually crying.

"It did though." Lorelai says as Rory walks over to her family.

"Rory I'm so sorry." Chris tells her and they hug.

"We're going to go." Rory announces.

"Okay." I call. They leave five minute later Taylor comes in.

"Taylor get out!" Luke screams.

"Give me a knife." Taylor says.

"What?" Luke asks confused.

"I've been selected to kill him. We had a vote I won." Taylor says.

"Who were you running against Kirk?" I ask.

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you. And yes I ran against Kirk." Taylor replies.

"Get out Taylor!" Luke repeats.

"Fine." Taylor mumbles and leaves. Okay that was strange even by Stars Hollow standards.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Here's my update it's not that good but I hope you like. More soon! Thank you for all the reviews! Keep reviewing.


	9. In A Heartbeat

Something So Simple

In A Heartbeat

Rory-

Dad, mom, and I got into her car and drove home. Dad was crying and mom was comforting him. Wow, what a weird family I have. My parents have hated each other for the past year, and now that changed. All because I got pregnant. I feel pleased, and then I remember that I let them down too, and am now upset.

We pull into the driveway. As soon as the car stops I get out. I walk over to the mailbox and get the mail. A few bills for mom and…

"Mom! Dad! Mom! Dad!" I scream.

"Rory what's wrong?" Mom rushes over followed swiftly by dad. They both look at what I'm holding and gasp. Finally mom asks, "From where?"

"Yale, Brown, and Princeton." I reply.

"Oh my god Rory that's great!" Mom runs over and hugs me.

"That's excellent." Dad says and hugs me too.

"Well let's start making our list." Mom says and ushers me inside.

"Wait, what about Harvard?" Dad asks and I hand him a small envelope. He and mom stare at it.

"Oh Rory…I'm sorry." Mom says.

"It's okay. I knew it was coming. When Paris got turned away I knew there was no chance." I tell her and we walk inside. Mom begins making a pro/con list. About an hour later dad announces he's leaving, but promises he'll be back soon with Gigi and Sherry.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jess-

Lorelai called and begged Luke and I to come over. I only know this because Luke told me, but whatever I'm stuck with Lorelai for the rest of my life. I groan as Luke packs food to bring over. After he's done packing the food we drive over. We get out of the car and Lorelai answers the door. Her eyes immediately go to the food.

"You're god." Lorelai tells Luke and he blushes. He is so in love with her. She takes the bag she, and looks through it and then says, "Changed my mind."

"What…why?" Luke asks.

"Ah no coffee, duh." Lorelai replies

"Rory can't have coffee." Luke argues.

"Well don't punish those who can." Lorelai says and then starts eating a brownie. Rory has finally realized we're here and comes out to greet us.

"Hi." She says to me and kisses me. She then turns her attention to Luke, "Hi Luke."

"Hi Rory." Luke says.

"Luke come in the kitchen and make me coffee." Lorelai commands.

"You don't need it." Luke replies.

"Uh yeah I do." Lorelai argues.

"It'll kill you." Luke says.

"But I'll die happy." Lorelai tells him and he gives in and goes to the kitchen.

"When will those two wake up?" I ask Rory.

"I don't know. Soon I hope." Rory replies.

"So Taylor tried to kill me today." I tell her.

"Taylor tried to kill you today?" She repeats.

"Yep." I respond.

"Wow" She laughed.

"Luke kicked him out though." I say.

"Oh…I got into a few colleges." She whispers.

"That's great! Which ones?" I ask her.

"Oh you know. Uh Brown. Yale. And Princeton." She says.

"That's great." I exclaim.

"It's not that good." She replies.

"Don't be modest Rory." I say.

"I'm not." She whispers and then adds, "Uh let's eat." She walks into the kitchen and I follow her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory-

"Rory. I was getting worried you and Jess were giving me another to be grandchild." Lorelai says.

"So I heard about college, Rory." Luke starts.

"Oh yeah." I whisper.

"That's really excellent. Top-notch." Luke says.

"Top-notch?" Mom laughs.

"Yes." Luke answers.

"Wow." Mom continues to laugh.

"What?" Luke asks.

"It's just that top-notch doesn't sound like you." Mom finishes.

"Well it is…" Luke said.

"Okay." Mom says disbelievingly.

Jess asks, "So what college are you choosing Rory?"

"Uh I was thinking Yale actually." I say and mom spits her coffee out.

"What?" Mom asks.

"I was thinking of going to Yale." I repeat.

"Well obviously or you wouldn't apply." Mom points out.

"I'm choosing Yale." I say.

"What?" Mom asks.

"I'm going to Yale." I tell her again.

"What, why?" Mom asks.

"Because I think it's best that I stay close to home. Considering the baby." I say.

"But it's not your dream." Mom cries.

"None of this is my dream." I reply.

"Well I guess you should reply to Yale!" Mom shouts.

"Yeah I guess I should!" I snap and go in my room.

"You two should leave." I hear mom tell Jess and Luke, as I look over the paperwork for Yale.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jess-

Dean gave me glares throughout the day. It wasn't something new for me. I was used to glares from him, but everyone else seemed to be pissed off too. I heard whispers about how I'd raped Rory, and I sighed. None of it was true. And no one would ever believe me. After third period, I couldn't take it any longer and left.

As I walked away from school I thought about my future. I would be a father very soon. Sooner than I ever wanted. I couldn't believe I'd be a father. I'll make a lousy father. I'll make a lousy husband or whatever I'll be too Rory. It didn't matter though, because it would happen no matter what.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory-

Mom, Luke, Jess, and I went to a doctor in Hartford. Mom had been giving me the cold shoulder since I chose Yale. As we drove Jess and I discussed some book or other. When we arrived at the doctors. Mom checked in and I sat down. I took a magazine out and started reading it until I heard.

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore." A nurse called. When she saw it was a teen that was pregnant she narrowed her eyes and led us to the room. Where we waited in silence, until the doctor walked in.

"Hello Lorelai. I'm Dr. Collins." A thirty-year-old-looking woman with red curly hair said.

"Call me Rory." I told her.

"Okay Rory well can you introduce me to everyone?" Dr. Collins asked.

"Absolutely. This is Jess the baby's father. This is Lorelai Gilmore my mother. This is Luke Danes baby's grandfather." I tell Dr. Collins.

"I'm not the grandfather." Luke blushes.

"Yes you are." I tell him.

"Okay well let me set you up." Dr. Collins says and sets up the sonogram machine, "Do you want to hear your baby's heartbeat?"

Jess and I nod.

"Okay." Dr. Collins says. And suddenly an amazing sound fills the room. And thus with a heartbeat my life changes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN-Okay I like this chapter. The only thing I don't like is my mention of the sonogram machine, because honestly I don't know what it's called right now. I don't own Gilmore Girl's. As far as updating this story I will update at least once before Jess comes back.

I would like to thank the following people who reviewed Chapter 8.

Erik-Meister 

Dodgers lady

smartmonkey101

Spinaround

Gilmore-Buffy-Fan13

sanfrangiantsfan

And the 68 other people who reviewed throughout!

Keep reviewing!


	10. Room 134

Something So Simple

Room 131

Rory-

"We're graduating." Louise sang.

"I never thought I'd see the day." I said quietly. I looked at Paris and Madeline. Paris looked like she was going to have a breakdown, but then again Paris always looked like that. Madeline on the other hand was staring intently at my stomach.

"What if I didn't do my part? What if I left Chilton good, and not great? I'll be the most hated person in all of Chilton. I'll be remembered as the worst editor and president ever." Paris moaned at the though of failure.

"Doubtful." I told her, but she didn't seem to hear.

"And I mean what about our gift? What about our student gift, Francie all ready spent most of the money we had on the Prom locale…Madeline will you pay attention and not stare at Rory's stomach!" Paris screamed.

"Sorry." Madeline whispered.

"Why were you staring at Rory's stomach?" Louise asked intrigued.

"She's gotten a little fat. Sorry Rory." Madeline said.

"Oh yeah, I see that." Louise nodded.

"You might need to join Jenny Craig, Rory" Madeline told me somberly.

"It'll be okay Rory" Louise added sympathetically.

"Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb, stop feeling bad for Rory and listen to me." Paris snapped. I smiled at her, but she merely shrugged.

"Paris you're the best editor of the Franklin ever." Madeline told her.

"And everyone already hates you." Louise added supportively.

Feeling the conversation headed for more rocky water, I quickly changed the subject, "So anyone have any prom plans?"

"I'm going because it would be pathetic not to go…" Madeline started.

"But you don't have a date." Louise informed her.

"I know but I still have to go." Madeline insisted.

"Better get a date soon or Brad will be the only one available." Paris told Madeline.

"Yeah you're right." Madeline agreed.

"How about you Louise?" I asked.

"Oh I'm going with Derek Farrabay." Louise said proudly.

"Oh well that's nice…Paris how about you?" I asked awkwardly.

"Me and Jamie are going in a limo. Then we're going out for dinner, because I don't trust Francie with my food." Paris explained.

"That's great!" I exclaimed, truly happy for her.

"I know…how about you?" Paris asked.

"Jess is buying tickets as we speak." I told her.

Jess-

"Two tickets please." I tell the student council representative. She's a large bulky girl with big glasses. She glares at me.

"You hurt Rory." She snaps.

"What?" I ask.

"Don't play dumb. I know what you did to Rory." She tells me.

"I did nothing to Rory." I tell her.

"Yes you did. She's pregnant." The girl screams.

"Maggie, shut up!" I hear someone scream behind me.

"He did it Lane. How can you not be mad? You're her best friend!" Maggie replies.

"I know that. God Maggie, don't state the obvious. Give Jess his tickets." Lane snaps.

"I can't." She tells Lane.

"Why not?" I ask angrily.

"Because it says you have to go to the office." Maggie tells me. I walk away angrily. Why would I have to go to the office? Why, what did I do now? Well-skip, but they never called me down before because of that…

As I enter the principal's office. He looks up at smiles and his evil smile.

"Ah…Mr. Mairiano. Take a seat. Take a seat." He tells me.

I glare at him, "What's going on? I tried to buy prom tickets and they wouldn't let me. They told me to see you."

"You don't seem like a prom boy. Why do you want tickets?" The principal asks.

"My girlfriend wants to go." I mumble.

"Ah well tell your girlfriend, I'm sorry, but only graduating students can go to prom." He grins his wicked grin.

"What? Are you saying I'm not graduating?" I ask.

"That's exactly what I'm saying. Did you really think you'd graduate after how many days you missed?" He asked.

"I can make it up! I can! I can do it! Please! I'll go to summer school, just let me go to prom, please." I begged.

"You can't go to Prom not until next year at least." The principal said.

"I can make it all up. I'm smarter than anyone here!" I yelled.

"You'll have to repeat next year." He told me.

"I'm not doing that." I tell him.

"Well then I guess we're done here. If you change your mind let me know." He says and I leave angrily. I bump into Dean.

"So your not graduating…shocker!" Dean says mockingly.

"Oh and who's going out with the girl who's still a Spice Girls fan." I snap, if I don't get away from him soon…

"Well at least, I'm not disappointing Rory by not graduating and running away while she's pregnant." He says and I punch him and then leave. I walk to Luke's. And go inside.

"Jess I need to talk to you." Luke tells me. _Damn does he know? Great I'm disappointing Luke. _

"Yeah?" I answer irritably.

"Umm…huh how do I tell you this? Your dad's here. He wants to see you. Now you don't have to see him, it's up to you." He explains to me.

"Huh." I say.

"That's all you can say, 'huh' is all you can say?" Luke asks.

"I'm not graduating." I tell him.

"Excuse me…" Luke says.

"I'm not graduating." I repeat.

"We had a deal!" He shouts.

"I know." I say.

"What are you going to do now?" He growls.

"I don't know." I reply.

"You don't know?" Luke repeats.

"I'll figure it out." I insist.

"I won't allow you to leave Rory." He says.

"I have no plans on doing that, thank you. Where's my dad?" I snap.

"At the inn." Luke says.

"At the inn, okay. Bye." I tell him and leave quickly.

* * *

I walked into the inn and saw Lorelai. I immediately walk over to her. She'll help me…

"I need a room, Mairiano," I tell her.

"I know your last name and you don't need a room." Lorelai replies.

"Not for me. I'm looking for my father." I tell her.

"Your father…I don't think we have a Mairiano staying here." She says.

"Just check." I tell her.

"Okay. Umm…what do you know? We do have a Mairiano here. Room 134." She tells me smiling.

"Okay thanks." I tell her. And go to Room 134…open the door, and…

* * *

AN: Left you with a cliffhanger! You all hate me. Well maybe not, but I would like to point out that I kept my promise from Chapter 9…so don't be too mad…I'm trying to keep this short, but for my full AN if you want see my profile.

Thanks to the following for reviewing- Chapter 9

Erik-Meister

sanfrangiantsfan

spinaround

potostfbeyeluvr

writerchick15

LorelaiRory

dodgers lady

britbrat

marialovesmilo-jess

smartmonkey101

kat461

And of course my 74 other reviewers. Keep reviewing please! Maybe we can reach one hundred soon…thanks again for the reviews they are much appreciated!


	11. Jimmy

Something So Simple

Jimmy

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except the storylines. Thanks mucho for the reviews and well let's start.

* * *

Jess-

"What the hell?" A man with brown hair and who was half naked asked.

"I'm Jess." I tell him.

"Ever heard of knocking, Jess? This hotel has terrible service." The man mumbles angrily.

"You're such a moron." I mumble.

"Don't call me a moron. I'm a paying guest! You're almost as bad as that French guy." The man snaps.

"I'm your son, idiot!" I yell.

"Oh." He says.

"Yeah. Oh." I repeat.

"I'm Jimmy." He tells me.

"I figured." I answer.

"Oh…why are you here?" Jimmy asks me.

"I just thought…god get a shirt on would you?" I snap.

"Right, sorry." Jimmy says. And grab a shirt that says 'hot dog king' and throws it on.

"Anyway like I was saying, I just wanted to meet you." I explained.

"Oh yeah, you don't know me." Jimmy says stupidly.

"No shit, Sherlock." I mumble.

"So what do you want to know?" He asks.

"Why did you leave Lizzie?"

"Because I was bored," Jimmy says simply.

"Because you were bored," I mock.

"Yeah…I mean Lizzie's not that exciting." He defends himself.

"So what? You just don't abandon someone because she's not that exciting." I snap.

"Lizzie was too normal for me. Too sane."

"Apparently you've never seen her drunk. Let me tell you she's real exciting, not normal, and insane." I laugh bitterly and then add, "You would have liked her."

"Yeah well, what else do you want to know?" He asked irritably.

"Where do you live?"

"Venice Beach. It's in California."

"I don't need the geography lesson."

"What?"

"I know where it is."

"Oh sorry didn't know you were smart."

"Well I am."

"Oh okay. So how about you?" He asks.

"What about me?" I ask.

"Don't I get to meet my son?"

"No."

"Oh come on, that's so unfair." Jimmy whined.

"Well life's unfair isn't it?"

"Just tell me somethin'"

"No." I insisted.

"Make me feel guilty." He pleaded.

I was getting angry, "No!"

"I have the right to know." He said.

My anger just explodes, "Fine! You want to know? I got my girlfriend fuckin' pregnant! I'm failing school! I won't fuckin' graduate! Everyone fuckin' hates me and I don't care that I've said fuckin' three times."

"Actually you said it four times." Jimmy told me.

"What are you a fuckin' mathematician!" I snap.

"Five."

"Shut up!" I yell.

"Okay. Okay. Are you sure you did all of this?" He asks.

"Are you brainless?" I ask.

"No I was just making sure."

"It's all true." I tell him.

He nods and starts to stare at the floor. It is quiet and then all of a sudden he shouts, "I've got it!"

"You've got what?" I asked.

"The thing that'll save you." Jimmy says.

"From what?"

"The thing that'll save you from the terrible life you're about to lead."

"It won't be terrible. It just won't be planned. And I don't like plans so it will be very far from terrible." I told him.

"Come on Jess! You're a smart kid. You can get away. You can escape! You don't have to stick with that sleuth…"

I hit him and he looks shocked, "No one calls Rory a sleuth! No one calls her a sleuth!"

"Okay. Sorry. Anyway you don't have to be a failure. You can come to Venice and make a difference in your life." Jimmy finishes.

I look at him intently and then say, "I could, but I won't."

* * *

Rory-

Ah the terrible parts of pregnancy. No coffee, cramps, mood swings, and um the part I am dreading most, labor. I shudder at the thought. I walk into Luke's followed by Paris.

"Hey Rory." Luke greets me and then sees Paris, "I thought I banned you."

"You can't just ban me. I'm normal. I'm a Geller." Paris huffs.

I look at Luke, "Please Luke let her stay."

Luke nods, "But any word about hookers and she's gone."

"Please everyone knows that's what diners are known for." Paris mutters.

"In what world?" Luke asks, but I don't hear the rest of the conversation.

The bell rings and I turn around to see Jess. He looks worn.

"Can I talk to you?" He asks me.

"Sure." I say and follow him upstairs.

"What's going on?" I ask him.

He takes a deep breath then says, "I screwed up. I screwed you up. I screwed me up."

"What are you talking about?" I ask him.

"It's all my fault you're pregnant." He whispers.

"It's not." I tell him.

"It is. I hurt you. I never wanted to hurt you." He says.

"No you didn't." I whimper, "You didn't hurt me. You saved me."

"That's bull. I screwed up." Jess whispered.

"Don't tell me what I believe to be true is bull." I say to him in tears.

"I'm sorry." He says.

I look at him, "It's not your fault."

"I won't graduate. You're going to go to Yale and I'm going to be a high school dropout." Jess tells me.

"You aren't graduating?" I ask.

He ignores the question, "I met my father."

I stare at him, "What was he like?"

He laughs, "Stupid as hell. I hit him."

I stare at him appalled, "You hit him! Why?"

He shrugged, " He called you a sleuth"

"Ah defending my honor. So manly. I think I want to have your child now." I joke.

He smiles and then says, "He asked me to move in with him."

"Where?" I ask.

"California." He says.

"That's faraway." I say.

"Yeah it is." He agrees.

"What did you say?" I question.

"No." He states simply.

"You should go." I tell him.

"Okay." He says and starts walking out the door.

"No. I meant California." I tell him.

"Then I'd be leaving you." He says.

"I can wait." I tell him.

He thinks about it then says, "No. I can't. I can't leave you. I just can't. You're pregnant."

"I'm aware that I'm pregnant. You need to find yourself before you can be a father. I want you to. I'll wait, because I love you. I'll wait. I promise." I say.

"No." He insists.

"For me?" I ask.

"Are you sure it's what you want?" He asks.

"It's what I want. It's what you need." I tell him.

"And you'll wait?" He asks.

"Yes."

"Okay." He nods.

"Promise me one thing?" I ask.

"Yeah?" He asks.

"Promise me you'll be back for the baby's birth." I whisper.

"I'll be back." He tells me.

"Okay." She says.

"Well I guess I'm going to California." He said.

* * *

Reviewslove. So please share the love. I think this might be the best chapter yet. See conflict has been introduced. Adios and please review.

Thanks to my three reviewers in this chapter. :)


	12. We'll Always Have The Bridge

Disclaimer- I own nothing, except the plot. On with the show!

* * *

Something So Simple

We'll Always Have The Bridge

Jess-

"All right, I have to go. Are you sure you want me to go?" I asked for the fiftieth time.

The now obviously pregnant version of Rory looked up at me, "For the fiftieth time, yes I'm sure I want you to go!"

"All right! All right! I'm goin'! God, it seems like your having in affair!" He joked.

She thought about what he said, "Aw! You caught me. I thought me and Kirk were hiding our affair so well."

Before I got a chance to speak Lorelai spoke, "What's this I hear, my favorite daughter is having an affair with icky Kirk?"

"Of course you can't deny he's sexy." Rory replied dryly.

"You are aware you just gave me excellent mocking material." Lorelai reminded her.

"I'm aware of this." Rory told her.

"Good, because…" Lorelai started. Let me tell you once Lorelai starts, she doesn't stop.

"I'm going to go." I told Rory, "I'll call you later."

"Promise?" She asked.

"Promise." I kissed her.

"All right, I love you and I'll miss you." She told me.

"Same here." I whisper.

And we kiss again.

"Okay I got to go." I finally say.

"Yeah you do." She said.

We kiss again.

"I should go." I say.

"Wait." She commands.

Who am I to deny a woman?

We kiss.

This time it doesn't stop.

"Jess, don't you have to go?" Lorelai reminds me.

"Yeah." I confirm.

"I love you." Rory says.

"Ditto." I say.

"Jess, can I talk to you?" Lorelai asks me.

"I got to catch the plane." I say.

"It'll take two seconds." She tells me.

Hesitantly I say, "Fine."

We start walking when she starts to tell me, "Rory really loves you. I really don't. Just let it be known that if you don't come back, I will find you and kill you. I don't care how long it takes. If you ever hurt Rory, you are dead. Am I clear?"

"Crystal. " I say.

"I'm glad we agree. On a lighter note, have a good flight." She says before she walks away.

"Ticket please?" A man asks me. I hand him my ticket. He nods, "Have a good flight."

"I won't." I say and walk on to the plane.

As I take my seat, I look for my Walkman, CDs, and books. Instead I find a huge box. No wonder my bag was so heavy. There's a note on the box, and I read it.

_Hey Jess, _

_It's Rory. Welcome to your flight from Hartford to L.A. Even though I can't be with you (too pregnant), I made this box so you could think I was with you. And don't even try to get out of it, because everything you packed is in another bag… _

He felt stupid. Why hadn't he checked his bag? He should have known Rory would pull something like this. Right?

_Here's the first thing you do. Wave to me…_

He shrugged, why should he do that, she couldn't tell if he was actually waving.

You will do this, because you don't want to get a pregnant woman upset. Got me? I will know if you don't wave Jess…

She had a good point, what the hell? All you have to do is slightly move your hand. He waved.

Very good. Now buckle up, no way is my kid not having a father. 

He buckled up. He usually never did, but Rory had changed him a little.

Find the emergency exits, and no what to do incase.

He saw the emergency exit, and found his parachute.

Excellent! You're safe, and ahead of all the other passengers.

It was all true. How did she know this? How did she know the video, about airplane safety had just started?

_While the video is going take out gum, and The Fountainhead. You will chew the gum while the flight is taking off. And you must read ¼ of The Fountainhead, before you can accept food. _

He took the gum out, but The Fountainhead was she serious?

Yes Jess I'm serious. As serious as a heart attack.

He reluctantly took out the book. And began reading, it was torture. It took him about three hours to get a quarter of the way through. Throughout the three hours people had been offering him food, but had to hold out until the ¼ of the hellhole of a book was done.

Yay! You finished, eat if you dare. Chill out and listen to some Metallica and read whatever you want for the next hour.

When he asked for some food, the flight attendant said they only had peanuts left. He said that would be fine. And listened to Metallica. He took out Oliver Twist, and started to read. After an hour he stopped. And glanced at the note.

_Okay now you're going to watch Casablanca, oh I love torturing you! _

All right so he'd done everything so far, but no way was he watching Casablanca.

_Or you could watch An Affair To Remember, but personally I'd rather watch Casablanca. _

He agreed, and quickly ordered Casablanca on his TV screen. He hated the fact that Casablanca was actually a good movie. "We'll always have Paris" always got him; probably because that line was the line he had expected to share with Rory, if she hadn't broken up with Dean.

Ah tears. I love that movie, and Jess remembers; we'll always have the bridge.

Love,

Rory.

And the plane landed.

* * *

Not my best chapter, I'll admit, but it was still a fun idea to write. Kind of like the Elizabeth Town map. Did you catch that? Reviews are love. I have already thanked those who reviewed last chapter. And oh yeah we're up to 101 reviews, I'm so happy. Please keep the reviews coming. I know no Rory POV, but next chapter, will be mostly Rory's POV. Again give me a few ideas for the story, I'll consider them, but I pretty much nowhere I'm going! This has been ready since this morning, but I couldn't upload the chapter till now. Please review! 


	13. Phone Calls

AN- I know long time since I last updated. I have three reasons. One is writer block. Two is my Uncle died. And 3 is that my mother was nearly destroyed by the loss of her uncle, so yes first update in months. I hope you enjoy. This is sort of short, but I had ideas and I wrote it down.

Disclaimer- I don't own Gilmore Girls. It belongs to Amy Sherman Palladino. Have you guys heard she's leaving? Does the show still belong to her after that? Just wondering.

* * *

Something So Simple

Phone Calls

Okay so I'll admit I'm not the best at goodbyes. I found this out when Kyle Boller moved away in first grade, I moaned and groaned, cried, and was overall miserable. So after that experience I had always made lists of things to do, instead of thinking about goodbye, but what was there to do when you were pregnant? I mean really what can you possibly do? It's not like you can run track or go out partying!

My mother is on yet another one of her famous dates. How wonderful! Don't get me wrong, I love my mother to death, but sometimes I think her dating habits are unhealthy. I mean she goes out on a date with a new guy every week. I know this may seem rude, but sometimes I wish she could just stick with one guy for a month at least. I mean is that really too much to ask? Okay mood swing over.

So now I'm home alone with nothing to do. Hmm maybe I could call Lane to hangout. Oh right I'm banned from stepping onto Kim property for three years, because I got myself pregnant. So instead I decide to finish up some homework, as I logged onto AOL, Paris sent me an IM, reading, _Help Now. _I sighed and called Paris immediately. She picked up, and asked, " Who are you?"

I rolled my eyes, "Such a kind welcome, and after I called on your request…"

She shouted then, "That's how I greet everyone on the phone!"

"Even your boyfriend?" I asked.

"My boyfriend?" She laughed bitterly, "You must be crazy, Gilmore."

"Paris, I am…" I gasped realizing what she just told me, "Oh my god! You broke up with Jamie."

"Correction, Gilmore, he broke up with me." Paris told me bitterly.

"Oh Paris…" I started.

"Shut Up Gilmore, I don't want your sympathy." Paris snapped.

"I'm not trying to pity you" I said, "I just am trying to be a friend."

"You know what Rory! If you were trying to be my friend then you would drop it! I don't need perfect Rory Gilmore, with her perfect clothes, her perfect mother, her perfect boyfriend, and perfect relationship feel pity for me. Because that's all you could possibly feel for me!" Paris shouted.

The words stung me like a bee, "Paris…I'm perfect? I'm so perfect, huh? Being pregnant makes me perfect! Having my boyfriend being thousands of miles away from me is perfect, excuse me Paris, but I am not perfect!"

Paris replied immediately, "But you're attractive, and you're in love, and he loves you back! You are the luckiest and most perfect person I know!"

I was shocked, and quickly whispered, "Look, Paris…"

But she had hung up.

* * *

I arrived with a warm welcome from Jimmy and his supposed family. I say supposed because how was I supposed to know who the hell they were?

"Jess!" Jimmy shouted excitedly.

I rolled my eyes, and then sardonically stated, "Jimmy."

"I'm so glad you came!" Jimmy said, and then turned to the two women near him, "This is Sasha, and Lily, Jess. Sasha and Lily, Jess."

Lily, Sasha, and I all said at the exact same moment, "Nice to meet you."

Jimmy then addressed the younger one, "Lily, this is my main man!"

_His main man? What the hell? _

Jimmy then slapped me on the shoulders and repeated, "I'm glad you're here."

I looked at him, smirked, and then whispered, "All is not forgiven."

And then I walked away…

* * *

Quickly after I was done on the phone with Paris, feeling miserable nonetheless, my cell phone rang. I checked the caller ID, unknown caller. I picked up.

"Rory?" The voice asked.

"Jess!" I shouted excitedly.

"How did you know?" He asked.

"I'd know your voice anywhere." I whispered.

I could tell that on the other side of the country there was a boy wearing a smile.

"Oh yeah…?" He asked jokingly.

"Yeah." I told him.

"So aren't you going to ask me what I did on my plane ride?" He questioned.

I laughed and smiled into the phone, "I already know what you did."

He laughed, "How?"

I smirked, although I doubt he would ever know, "I have my ways."

* * *

Another boring date, another horrible time awaiting me. What was this guy's name? Jared? Colin? Jerry…? Yes that was it, Jerry.

"So Jerry what do you do?" I asked politely.

"My name is George." He told me.

Shit! The brain was wrong….

I nodded, although embarrassed by my mistake and said, "Oh like Cloony!"

He looked at me with a confused face.

"Just ignore my connections, they're just something that come from Lorelai Victoria Gilmore." I told him

He still looked confused.

Dud date.

"So anyway George, what do you do?" I repeated my earlier question.

"I make pens." He told me happily.

I spit out some of my water, in pure shock, "Sorry, but I don't think I heard you right, you make pens?" I asked.

"Yes that's right, I make pens." George repeated.

I thought it over and then said, "Okay…do you like it?"

George smiled, "It's my passion."

I looked at him, confused at how such a cute looking man could be so strange, "Let me get this straight. Pens are your passion?"

"That's right," He thought and then continued, "I have a pen collection at home. 2555 pens, all of them different. Want to see it?"

I stared blankly and then mumbled to myself, "Score!"

"What?" Pen boy asked.

"Oh I just have to go powder my nose." I said quickly, and made a run for the bathroom.

Who did I call? My daughter couldn't rescue me she was pregnant. So I dialed the only other number I could think of. 

"Hello?" A cool voice answered.

"I need you to rescue me. I'm on a date, and his passion is pens!" I explained to the phone.

And then I waited for my mothers reply….

* * *

AN: Do you guys like? Tell me. But don't give a full review saying _I hate it! It Sucks! You suck! _If you hate it tell me why? Writing Lorelai's date was fun for me, I really like writing her stuff. And that was just a bonus par of the chapter. Did you like it? 


	14. Father, mothers, and the valedictorian

AN- Long time, no update. But you'll be thrilled to hear that I intend to put a lot into this, I intend to finish it on the exact day I started it. So it would have taken me a year, so expect a lot of updates to come.

Disclaimer- Yes I own Gilmore Girls, just like I own the world (note sarcasm)

* * *

Something So Simple

Father, mothers, and the valedictorian

"Jess, you want pizza?" Jimmy asked me.

"No, I'm more a hamburger guy." I reply coolly.

Sasha shoots Jimmy a look. I know the look I've gotten it a few times from Lorelai, it's the _who the fuck does this guy think he is _look. I just shrug and roll my eyes, as my father gets more confused.

"Well we can get you a hamburger for you if you want." Jimmy says.

I think, "Nah you know I'm more up for breakfast right now."

Sasha's eyes grow wider. And I can tell that she thinks I'm an arrogant son of a bitch. Maybe I am, but she better not tell me that. Lizzie annoys me like crazy, but don't you dare insult her in front of me.

Jimmy sighs, "Jess let's go for a walk."

"I feel like a bike ride." I snikered.

Jimmy was getting angry, "I don't care what you feel like!"

"Fine." I say. And go outside before Jimmy is ready to leave. I walk ahead of him and he groans.

"Jess! Wait up!" Jimmy yells.

I roll my eyes, "You said I had to walk, you never said I had to walk next to you."

Jimmy runs and catches up with me, "You know something? You're a real pain in the ass."

I laugh, "Tell me something I haven't heard before."

"You think this is a joke? It's not good to be a pain in the ass." He lectures.

"Like father, Like Son." I say.

He runs up grabs my arm, "Don't you ever talk to me like that again!"

"LET GO OF ME!" I shout, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"What the hell is wrong with me? What the hell is wrong with you?" He asks.

I look at him, "I want to go home."

"Then go!" Jimmy snaps, "It's not my loss, apparently you're more like your father then you thought."

"What the hell does that mean?" I question.

He takes a breath, "It means when things get tough, you flee."

I thought this over, and then came to one conclusion. **_I couldn't be like Jimmy. _**

"I'll stay." I tell him.

* * *

My mother pulled up, in front of the restaurant, and I got in the front seat of her car, and she examined me. 

"Nice clothes, Lorelai." She said sardonically.

I sigh, I was wearing what some may call a slutty outfit, a short skirt and a large v-neck shirt, "It was a date, mom."

"And you dress like you want to go to bed with the person?" My mother asks coolly.

I groan, "Mom, you're supposed to dress sexy on a date!"

"Pssh, you don't need to dress that way. You can win men over with your personality." My mother tells me.

I sigh again, "Fine mom, you win. I won't dress slutty."

My mother grins, "Thank you."

I roll my eyes.

There's an awkward silence, "Lorelai, why are you scared of me?"

"Me, scared of you? That's a good joke mom." I say.

"You are scared of me. You're scared of me and men." She tells me.

"Oh really, explain this to me." I reply.

"You're scared of being abandoned. You're scared to give your heart to a man, because then you are giving him the power to destroy you like Christopher did." My mother informed me.

"That's such bull shit." I tell her.

My mother laughs, "It's true. Why couldn't you marry Max? Why did you go out on a date with pen man?"

"I didn't marry Max, because I didn't love him, and pen guy was just a date." I tell her.

"Okay." Emily says.

I think, "But still even is if this is true, why am I scared of you?"

"You're scared that I'm going to die before you, and you're scared that if you become close to me then when I pass on you will lose me forever." My mother whispers.

I was speechless.

* * *

"Hello this is Paris, I cannot reach the phone right now because I have better things to do like read Shakespeare, and what if I don't want to pick up the damn phone? Huh! Ever thought of that?" Paris's answering machine said. 

I sighed, "Look Paris, this is Rory. Please we need to talk."

I hung up, and got back to writing my valedictorian speech. So far I had _Well we are finally here, we are finally leaving…" _

Yeah not great. I sighed, and threw my head on the table.

"That's not good for the baby." I hear my mother say.

I look up to see my mother, "Hey you're home early."

"Yeah well my date turned out to have a passion for pens." My mom told me.

I giggled, "Pens?"

Mom nodded, "Yes pens, and he wanted to show me his collection."

"Seriously?" I ask.

"Do you think I could make this stuff up?" Mom questions.

"Yes," I smile, "Actually I think you could."

"I'd hit you, but it's bad for the baby." She teases.

I smile at her.

"So, whatcha doing?" She asks.

I shrug, "Writing my valedictorian speech."

Her eyes grew wide, "You made valedictorian?"

"Yeah, I beat Paris by a one thousandth of a point."

She kisses my cheek, "That's great kid."

"I guess…" I reply.

"This is everything, you ever worked for, and now you got it, despite everything. You should be damn proud." My mother says excitedly.

"I guess, " I start, "I mean, I'm so happy. I wanted to jump up and down when I found out, and then it hit me. Everyone's going to be like what is this school doing? What happened? Has Chilton, really gotten that pathetic to have a pregnant girl as valedictorian."

My mom sighs, "Look Rory, people are always going to talk, you might as well give them something to talk about."

And suddenly I knew what to write.

* * *

AN: Next chapter is graduation, and tell me what you thought. If you hate it explain why. And if you loved it, yay! 


	15. Revelations

AN: This is my **FAVORITE **chapterThis is a huge chapter. It has so many new parts of the story in it. I really hope you enjoy it. In other news on August first I plan to have this story completed. I might not make it,but I'm going to try. Thank you for being so patient. Alright so Lorelai told Rory to follow he heart when making her speech. Read on

Disclaimers- Not mine.

* * *

Something So Simple

Revelations

There are not many bookstores in Venice Beach, well none that I have yet to discover. So when I saw a store called Nardo's Beach Side Books, I was intrigued. I figured it be some shitty store, with a bunch of chick-lits. So when I walked in and saw a Hemmingway display, I was pleasantly impressed. I took a copy of A **Farewell To Arms**, and found a beach chair near by, and began to read. I was nearly done when some woman came up to me, and snatched the book up.

"Hey!" I snap.

"I don't like people reading in my store, because then they don't have to buy the book." The woman said explaining why she'd snatched the book from my hands.

"I have no interest in buying this book, I have my own copy at home." I told her honestly.

"Well then why can't you read it at home?" She asked.

"Because I felt like reading it here." I respond.

"Sure you were, now get out!" She snaps.

I roll my eyes, "I have every right to be here."

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kick you out of here." The woman said coldly.

"Um well let's see because I have rights!" I reply.

"This is America, every right we have is in someway violated by the government." She told him bitterly.

I sighed realizing this was partly correct. He looked around for a reason to stay. And his eyes landed on a sign _Help Wanted. _

"I was here looking for a job, but it took you so long to get to me, that I just started reading." I reply in a calm voice.

She sighed, "You want a job?"

I nodded, "Yes. "

"Are you knowledgeable about books?" She asks.

"Yes." I say.

"Would you mind if I quizzed you about it?" She asks.

"Nope." I mutter.

"What is the first line of Anna Karenina?" The woman inquired, in a voice that told me it was obvious she thought I couldn't get the answer.

"All happy families are alike; each unhappy family is unhappy in its own way." I responded easily.

The woman gasped.

"What hours can you do?" She asked.

"All of them." I decide.

"Any insurance you need?" She asked.

I was about to answer, no, but then I thought about Rory. What if this was a long time job? Then I may need insurance, "Not right now, but maybe later."

"What is your name?" The lady asked.

"Jess Mairiano." I state.

"Jess, I'm Kelly Nardo, and welcome to the staff. You start tomorrow at eight." Kelly told me.

"Right," I said and then I realized something.

"Oh shit." I said and ran out to get Rory a present.

* * *

"Hello this is the Yale admission offices, Marcia speaking." A woman named Marcia spoke.

"Hello, I'm Lorelai Leigh Gilmore and I have a question." I say quietly.

"Yes, Miss. Gilmore?" Marcia asks.

"Well I was thinking about taking the year off from Yale. And is it at all possible for me to do so, and still come back to Yale with my position still open?" I inquire.

Marcia doesn't answer, "You're a Gilmore, you say?"

"Yes." I whisper.

"Your family has donated so much to Yale University. So yes, you can push your first year back." Marcia tells me.

"Thank you." I say truly grateful. Marcia and I discuss my family's donations until finally I hang up.

* * *

"Lukey! Coffee!" I demand as I walk into the diner in my elaborately picked outfit.

Ignoring my request he asked, "Why in gods name are you wearing a boa?"

"Because, Her name was Lorelai, she was a coffee addict With a yellow boa around her neck and sweat pants that went all the way to here. She would dance and sing stupid songs. But while she tried to get her coffee, Luke always tended to say no." I sang and danced around. 

"Okay that's enough." Luke groaned.

"At this diner, he worked from 5 to 10. They were old and they had their arguments. Who could ask for more?" As I said this I went closer to Luke.

He rolled his eyes, "Okay enough now."

"At Luke's Diner, The hottest spot north of Hartford. At Luke's Diner. Coffee and pies were always in fashion. At the diner...he gave her coffee." The last part I had twirled my boa around his neck, and danced up in his face."

Luke just stared at me, and didn't take his eyes off me. 

"I think I earned my coffee." I told Luke joyfully.

"Ceaser, get Lorelai coffee. I'm going upstairs." Luke said, and headed upstairs.

_What was that about?_

"So Ceaser, how's it been going?" I ask, and make conversation with Caesar forgetting about Luke's weird moment.

* * *

"This is weird." Lane told me as she looked up from **What To Expect When You're Expecting **

"What is?" Dave and I ask at the same time.

Oh yeah did I forget to mention that we were at Dave's house because I wasn't welcome at Lane's house?

"Try dipping fish in Peanut butter, you may actually enjoy it." Lane quoted the book.

Dave bursts out laughing, "Do you want to try that for us Rory?"

"Mmm that sounds good." I say.

Lane looks appalled, "Ew seriously?"

"Hah, I so got you two." I laughed.

"Okay seriously, what are you going to name the baby?" Lane asked.

"I have no idea." I admit.

"How about Forrest?" Lane suggests.

"As in Gump?" I raise my eyebrows.

"Yes, as in Gump." Dave says.

"That would go over well, Jess refuses to see that movie." I tell them sadly.

"What?" Lane asked shocked. 

"It's a pop culture favorite!" Dave shouts.

* * *

Jimmy's phone rings, and I pick it up. I can barely get out hello before the voice shouts.

"I'm in love with Lorelai!"

I smirk, "Nice to hear from you too Luke."

"Did you not hear me?" Luke asks.

"I heard you." I say.

"Well why aren't surprised?" He demands.

"Hello, I've known forever. The first thing I asked Lorelai was if you were sleeping with her." I tell him.

There is silence on the other side.

"Luke, get Lorelai's naked body out of your head." I tell him.

"It's not there…" Luke snaps.

"Sure." I say sarcastically.

"You get Rory's naked body out of head." Luke tells me.

"Once you see a woman's naked body, it's hard to get it out of your mind." I tell him.

"Shut up!" He tells me.

"Okay so what made you realize you loved her?" I ask.

"Well she made up a song, and was wearing a boa and dancing…" He trailed off.

"Of course, the age old dancing. Kind of like Monica with the turkey on her head?" I question.

"What?" Luke asks.

"Nothing." I mumble.

"What should I do?" He asks.

"You just have to pretend that nothings changed or you can be a man and tell her how you feel." I suggest.

"Nah I think I'll take the first one." Luke says.

* * *

I was nervous as she sat next to Paris, and waited for Head master Charleston to make his speech.

"And thus, we have our valedictorian to speak on the part of our graduates." Headmaster Charleston said.

I waddled her way on stage, now that she was showing it was hard to walk. As people glanced at her stomach they gasped.

"Yes I'm pregnant, and no it was planned. It was a mistake, but I believe that at some point all of will make some type of mistakes. Maybe it will be not as bad as mine or perhaps it will be worth. If Chilton has taught me anything it is that all things have results. If I study, I get an A. If I don't study, then I don't do well. Chilton has challenged us in more than one way, we have made friends we never thought we would make. Then there are the people who left, who we never thought would leave. And then the people who matter most, will always be there even if they are a plane ride away. I know for a fact that the friends I have made at Chilton will never leave me. And I would like to tell my fellow classmates, that if they ever need me. I am only a phone call, plane ride, car ride, or e-mail away. Thank you and Congrats to the class of 2003!" I said and walked back to her seat.

* * *

"Rory, that speech was marvelous, truly amazing." My grandpa said.

"Thank you Grandpa." I smile.

"Rory, we have a present for you." My grandma smiled.

"Are you Rory Gilmore?" A man asked me.

"Yes, sir." I tell him.

"This is a gift for you." He says, and hands me a small box.

I open it cautiously, and gasp at what I see there's a ring, and picture of Jess down on one knee with a word bubble that says, "Will You Marry me?"

I read the card.

Rory- 

_Take your time, I'll wait for your answer. Call me when you decide, or call me before you decide, because I miss you. _

_-Jess_

Rory's eyes filled with tears.

* * *

AN: Cliffhnager. Actually three. Next chapter, Rory's answer to Jessand Rory tells Lorelai about taking the year off from College. And of course Luke and his crush! Oh what did you think of Luke and Jess's conversation? What was your favorite part? I know Rory's speech wasn't that good, but I think I had enough good things to make up for it. So what did you think? Click the review button, please. 


	16. She's Marrying Jess

AN: Yay chapter 16! Longer note at the end. Thaks for the reviews, more to come.

Disclaimer- I don't own it. Okay?

* * *

Something So Simple

She's marrying Jess.

I saw Rory running towards me tears in her eyes, and my first thought was, _Damn it Jess Mairiano what did I tell you? _As she came closer to me, I ran up to her and asked, "Honey, what's wrong?"

She hugged me and shook her head, "No everything's fine. No it's not fine, everything is perfect."

I rolled my eyes, "Rory, you don't honestly expect me to believe that my daughter is crying for no reason."

"Mom, have you ever thought they could be tears of joy?" Rory asked.

I shook my head, "Nope, that never occurred to me."

"Well I'm crying tears of joy." She said in a muffled voice, and handed me a box. I opened it, and saw a massive ring, with a picture of Jess and a word bubble.

He asked her to marry him! He asked him to marry him, how dare he ask my daughter to marry him?

Instead I said, "Did Jess pull a bank job?"

She rolled her eyes, "No, he has money."

There was silence, and I uncomfortably broke it, "So are you um going to say yes?"

She nodded with a smile on her face.

"Hun, you don't have to marry him just because your pregnant." I told her.

"Mom, I'm not just going to marry him because I'm pregnant. I'm going to marry him because I love him." Rory whispered.

"I just don't want you to make a mistake." I told her.

"How could marrying Jess be a mistake?" She questioned angrily.

"He could leave you." I whispered honestly.

I knew my words stung Rory, but instead of responding to that she snapped, "Just because you got pregnant and didn't get married to the man you love, doesn't mean I have to make the same idiotic mistake."

Her words stung me like a million bees at once. I felt my eyes fill with tears, "Ouch Rory!"

"Rory… we want you to see your present," My father yelled.

"Just a minute Grandpa," Rory shouted and then turned her attention back to me, "And just so you know, I'm not going to Yale this year, I pushed my admission back a year."

As the shock of my daughter's words sank in, and I was able to say something, she was gone.

* * *

"Alright so we thought we thought we'd get you something you need." My grandfather told me.

"That's always good." I said honestly.

"Okay. So here's the first gift." Grandma said, and snapped her fingers and a man took off a cloth that covered something.

I gasped. My grandparents had bought her a blue jeep. Just like the one mom drove, except the color was different.

"Oh my god! Thank you!" She said and ran to hug her grandma and grandpa.

"Well it had good amounts of room, and I even approve it." Grandpa said.

Grandma nodded and said, "God knows you'll need room with a baby!"

I smiled and rubbed my stomach, "That's true."

"And you will of course need money to raise this baby." My grandfather said.

I nodded.

"So we have decided to lend a hand every month by sending you two thousand dollars." Grandma said chirpily.

I gasped again and hugged her and then went for grandpa.

And for some reason this all made me feel really secure. Not only because of the car and the money but because I knew my grandparents were behind me.

* * *

"Luke…" I cried.

He suddenly appeared, "What are you crying about? We have coffee."

"Luke, it's Rory." I whispered.

"What? What happened to her?" He asked truly concerned.

"Nothing, she's fine. It's just we had a fight." I told him.

"Ah." He said understanding.

I nodded as tears continued to drip down my cheeks, "I told her Jess could leave, and then she bought up Christopher and my pregnancy, and then she told me she wasn't going to Yale."

"What!" Luke asked startled at the last part.

I shrugged still tears in my eyes, "She pushed her admission back…"

"What? She can't do that!" He shouted.

"Luke, I'm more mad that she used my pregnancy against me then that." I sobbed.

"Lorelai, I know." He whispered.

"And now she's going to marry Jess," I told him.

"What?" He asked shocked.

"Jess proposed, she said yes." I told him.

"Wow, I don't know what to say." He mumbled.

There was silence, then I broke it by saying, "I don't want to lose her."

He nodded, and came to hug me, an awkward hug but a hug nonetheless.

"Look Lorelai, it's going to be okay. We'll figure this out, and as for Rory, well hello pregnancy, mood swings? She'll get over it, in the mean time let me get you extra coffee." Luke said and went to get me coffee.

I couldn't get what he'd said out of my mind.

"_We'll figure this out." _

Yeah that sounded nice.

* * *

I groaned as I picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I asked groggily.

"You better tell your fiancé to apologize to Lorelai. I can't stand her being so miserable over this fight. It hurts when she cries it nearly breaks my heart. Control your woman, Jess." Luke's voice told me.

"My what?" I asked.

"Your woman…" Luke answered hesitantly.

"No before that, it started with an 'F'." I told Luke.

"Oh fiancé." He mumbled nervously.

"Yeah, well you see she's never said yes." I told him.

"She hasn't?" He questioned.

"Nope." I replied simply.

"So I er basically ruined your surprise?" Luke inquired.

"Pretty much." I told him.

After that, I knew he'd hung up so I hung up and called Rory.

"Hello." She answered perkily.

"Hey, so I'm your fiancé?" I questioned.

She laughed, "I have no idea what you're talking to, so when are you coming home?"

I smirked, "Don't change the subject."

"I'm not. What's wrong with a woman wanting to know when she'll next see her fiancé?" She asked.

I smiled, and I doubted she'd ever know how happy I was. I doubted I'd ever let her know how happy I was.

* * *

AN: Next chapter is it okay if I skip ahead next chapter? Or would you prefer I keep going with this time, I'd only skip ahead a bit like a few months. Please tell me. Oh I know the chapter title isn't original, but whatever. Tell me what you thought. Thanks!

PS- The proposal wasn't from Emily, it was all from Jess. Sorry to confuse some of you.


	17. Lorelai Finds Out

AN: I love this chapter; I have one scene in this chapter set the night of graduation. The rest is set in late August. Meaning Rory is seven months along for most of it. I named her stomach the titanic for some reason, but just so we're clear The Titanic is not the boat it's her stomach, okay we left off with Rory saying yes to Jess, Lorelai and Rory in an amazing fight, and Luke in love with Lorelai but keeping it a secret. Okay on with the show!

Disclaimer- I don't own Gilmore Girls.

* * *

Something So Simple  
Lorelai Finds Out

The door creaked open and a tiptoe attempt was made to get passed me watching a Marx Brother movie. I rolled my eyes, "How was the Graduation Party?"

"Fine, well I mean it was only really Lane, Dave, Paris, and I eating our weight in cheese doodles." Rory whispered carefully, I knew she felt bad about today and honestly I did too.

"Oh sounds like fun, a lot of kissing on the part of Dave and Lane?" I asked.

Rory shrugged and uneasily pushed a piece of hair aside, "A little."

"I'm watching **Duck Soup** which I know is one of your favorites, why don't you join me?" I suggested.

She smiled and made her way to the couch, "What junk food do we have here?"

"Brownie Bites, combos, and cookie bars. All of which have less fat than usual for movie night!" I sang happily.

"What happened here?" Rory questioned me.

"I'll tell you what happened, I let Luke get the food is what happened!" I said sarcastically.

"Why, oh why would we ever let Luke shop for movie night?" Rory asked.

"Because I went insane. See what us fighting does to me? I let Luke buy junk food!" I said mournfully and dramatically throw my head onto a pillow.

Rory knows I just offered her the perfect opportunity to make-up without another fight and she gratefully takes it, "So I guess without us making up then there will be no real junk food?"

"That would be correct." I agreed.

"So basically the junk food we get to eat depends on whether or not we make up?"

"Yes, it rests in our hands, if we don't make up then we may empower Luke to turn into healthy man, and stuff broccoli into every pour persons mouth." I started.

"And that would be a big weight on our conscience knowing we made people around the world eat broccoli." Rory decided.

"Exactly." I agreed.

"Well let's make up, before Healthy man is released." She smiled and hugged me, "I'm so sorry mom."

"Me too kid." I told her, "Now let's get back to **Duck Soup**."

She nodded and with that rests her head and we continue watching **Duck Soup**.

* * *

------------------------------------Two months later-----------------------------------------------

* * *

"It's too hot to be carrying the titanic around with you." I complain as I keep walking. 

My mom looks at me, "You got on board kid."

"True, but I didn't think it'd be this hot." I complain.

My mom shoots me a sympathetic look, "Well hun, Luke's is only a block away."

I groan, "Another block?"

"Yes, you'll make it kiddo." She assures me.

"I hate August." I decide.

Mom nods her head, "It hates you too."

"Thanks." I snap sardonically.

"Don't be hating, without expecting hating back." She says.

"What?" I ask.

"I don't know," She says and then her eyes get wide, "Look Luke's! Run for it!"

"I can't run for it! I'm carrying the titanic," I say indicating my stomach, but she's already ran inside. I groan as I slowly make my way to Luke's.

"Rory!" I hear someone yell.

I smile, "Lane!"

"I have something major to discuss with you." Lane says.

"Oh okay, can we do it inside?" I question.

"What if someone overhears us?" Lane asks seriously.

"Lane no one will overhear unless my mom counts as someone who shouldn't overhear but usually she's allowed to girl-talk." I remind her and then add, "And I have to sit."

"Okay, fine." Lane says as we head inside Luke's.

"What took you so long my daughter? I ordered like five minutes ago!" My mom exclaimed.

"You've been here for two." Luke tells her.

"What? How do you know?" Mom asks confused.

Luke stumbled through his words, "Um well I looked at the clock right when you came in and then now I'm looking at it again and it's been two minutes."

Mom shrugged completely oblivious, "Oh okay."

"Yeah…I'm going to call someone." Luke told her.

"Okay, have fun." Mom told him.

"Okay." Luke says not moving.

"Don't you have a call to make?" Mom inquires.

"Right." Luke says as he headed up the stairs.

"Well that was strange…" Mom said looking at Lane and me.

Lane and I nod both realizing what was going on.

"Okay so well sit down?" Mom asks.

"Right," I say and sit down, "So what was your big discussion."

"Dave is moving to California." Lane says.

"What?" I ask.

"He got accepted into Stanford. And he can't turn it down." Lane explains.

"Well no he can't. Stanford is an amazing school." I admit.

"I know." Lane whispers.

"You'll still see him, holidays and stuff." I tell her.

"I know, but Rory the band's going with him." Lane tells me.

"Oh my god." I say.

"I know the two things that keep me sane are moving to California." Lane shrieks.

"Oh Lane, I'm so sorry." My mom says.

"And they're going to be in California! California, where there are tons of talent agents looking for a band to sign." Lane moans.

"I know it sucks sweetie." My mom agrees.

"And we're good, we're really good. We could be signed." Lane says.

"I know and I'm sorry…" I start.

My mom interrupts me, "You want to go don't you?"

I look at Lane to see her nodding.

"You want to go?" I ask quietly.

"Yeah I do. I want to go Rory, it's a great opportunity." Lane answers.

"What about college?" I ask.

"I'm going to do community college up there." Lane answers.

"Did you tell your mom yet?" Mom asks.

Lane nods gravely, "I'm not allowed to stay there in between, so basically I've been kicked out."

Mom's eyes widen, "Do you have a place to stay?"

"No but I'll find a place." She says confidently.

"Consider it found, you will live with the Gilmore's." Mom tells her.

I nod, "Yeah."

"Oh my god you guys are the greatest!" Lane shouted exuberantly.

"We know it." Mom said as Caesar bought over food.

"You ordered me a salad?" I asked.

Mom nodded, "Yeah it's good for the baby, and these pancakes aren't fluffy. These are Ceaser's Pancakes! I'm going upstairs to cut Luke's phone conversation short, and demand he makes me pancakes."

And with that she was gone.

* * *

"Jess." Luke said. 

"Luke." I mocked.

"She might know." He said.

"Oh, what did you do now?" I asked already knowing who the she was.

"I kept time of how long she was at the diner for." He said.

"Why?" I asked laughing.

"I don't know I looked at the clock when she came in…" Luke started.

"So you could write in your diary 'Dear Diary, At 12:52 this afternoon my day was made as Lorelai walked into the diner and ordered coffee and a cheeseburger.'" I mocked.

"She ordered pancakes." He corrected.

"Oh sorry my mistake." I said sarcastically.

"Anyway so I give her the coffee, and she goes to a table, and I begin to make the pancakes. And then Rory walks in and Lorelai's like 'what took you so long? I already ordered five minutes ago' and then I realize it wasn't five minutes it was two and I tell her and then this whole awkward conversation starts and it was a mess." Luke sighed.

"Oh god, now you're creepy stalker guy." I laughed.

"Shut up. I'm not creepy stalker guy. And then so I tell her I have to make a phone call and she's like have fun and then I say okay, and stare at her because she looked really good, and then she's like don't you have to make a phone call, so then I realize it, go upstairs, and here I am." He told me.

"Lorelai has a stalker and his name is Luke…" I sang sarcastically.

"Shut up! I'm not her stalker, and I'm sorry, I hate it god of all people in this world why am I in love with Lorelai Gilmore?" He demanded.

"Um Luke are you sure you should have said that?" I asked him.

"Why? You know it already…" Luke said.

"True, but aren't you and Lorelai both in the diner?" I questioned.

"No I'm in the apartment, and Lorelai's in the diner." He told me.

"Yeah, but couldn't Lorelai have been being nosy?" I inquired.

"What? No…oh crap!" Luke shouted.

"She's there isn't she?" I asked.

"I'll call you back later." Luke said and hung up.

* * *

AN: Oh my god (Janice voice) cliffhanger! Review please! I basically have the next chapter ready. Please Review! 


	18. Is This A Ploy To Get Me Naked?

AN: Mhhm this is an update yay! One day after last one, I probably won't update again till Tuesday. The story has after this three chapters left. Continue to read on

Disclaimer- I don't own Gilmore Girls

* * *

Something So Simple  
Is This A Ploy To Get Me Naked?

I anxiously headed up the stairs, to cut off whatever phone conversation Luke had been having so he could make me the good pancakes. Not the gross ones that Caesar made. I hated the kind Caesar made. They weren't fluffy and weren't all good pancakes fluffy? So as I walked I only had one thought on my mind fluffy pancakes. I opened Luke's door, and saw him sitting listening on the phone. I was about to make my presence known when Luke started to speak.

"Shut up! I'm not her stalker, and I'm sorry, I hate it god of all people in this world why am I in love with Lorelai Gilmore?" Luke demanded of whoever was on the phone.

My jaw dropped. I was petrified from the shock; I think I could have had a heart attack. Luke loved me? Since when! Oh my god I had to go disappear.

"Why? You know it already…" Luke said.

I couldn't move, damn feet go! Go feet! You need to move! Damn you feet!

"No I'm in the apartment, and Lorelai's in the diner." He explained.

No I was not in the diner! Wrong, wrong! I was here listening to this very pleasant conversation. Okay pleasant it was not, shocking? Yes. Insulting? Perhaps. But pleasant? Nope. Right, make those feet move. You have got to get out of here.

"What? No." Luke said turning around.

Oh shit!

For a second we just looked at each other and then he said exactly what both of us were thinking, "Oh crap!"

We continued to look at each other. Neither of us said anything until Luke told whoever was on the phone, "I'll call you back later."

He hung up the phone and just stared at me and then he said, "How much did you hear?"

And then for a second I didn't have the ability to talk, "Since um I'/m not a stalker, I hate it thing."

"Right." He whispered.

"Yeah." I say, "What a pleasant way of finding out someone loves you, huh?"

He looked at me, "You were eavesdropping!"

I shook my head, "I was not! I was going to come up here to tell you that I wanted the fluffy pancakes, and then I walk in right when you said you know…it."

"And you couldn't at least let me know you were here?" He demanded.

"Luke, I was going to but then you said it. And I was just shocked. I was paralyzed nothing could move." I explained.

We were both silent for awhile and then I looked at him, "For how long?"

He stared at me, "What?"

"For how long." I repeated, "How long have you felt this way?"

"I don't know, I think since we first met, but I didn't realize it until like three months ago." He told me.

"Three months Luke? That's a shit load of time to keep something like this from me!" I yelled.

"I know Lorelai. I know! I just didn't want to…" Luke started.

"What? You didn't want to what?" I snapped.

"Ruin our friendship." He finished.

I looked at him tears in my eyes, "Luke. It wouldn't have ruined our friendship if you had just told, now I don't know Luke."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"To think that you could keep something like that from me for months, it just feels like I've been lied to. And I don't know Luke, I need time to think." I told him.

"Okay." He whispered.

We both stood there and then I gave him a quick hug and left. Ran out of the diner, with Rory running behind me.

* * *

After mom had went upstairs my cell phone had started ringing, "Hello?" I answered.

"Hello fiancé of mine." Jess said.

"Hey, I haven't talked to you in what twenty minutes?" I joked.

He laughed, "True, but this isn't a call for pleasure, it's pure business."

"Business? Eh?" I asked.

"Yes." He answered.

"I'm intrigued. What's the business?" I asked.

"Your mom just overheard Luke tell me that he loved her." Jess said.

"What?" I shrieked.

"Yep, I just thought you should be aware. I have to go to work; I'll talk to you later. Give love to your stomach. And no coffee." He warned.

"Wait Jess…" I said, but it was too late he had already hung up.

* * *

"Mom." I whisper as I go into her room to find her on her bed.

"Luke loves me." She whispers.

I nodded, "Yeah I know."

"Rory now is not the time for teasing." She snapped.

"I know mom, but I do know." I Said.

She shrugged, "He felt this way for three months and never told me!"

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"He wasn't going to tell me. If I hadn't overheard I would have never known." She cried.

"I'm sorry." I repeated.

"I just, you know I thought we were friends. I mean aren't friends supposed to tell friends these things?" She demanded.

"Mom, you kept Max and dad from him for months." I reminded her.

"But that's different! I didn't want to hurt him." She said.

"Maybe that's why he kept it from you." I suggested.

"What? That makes no sense." Mom shouted.

"Maybe he knew this would be your reaction. And he didn't want to hurt you." I said.

"No! If he had told me in the first place I wouldn't have been angry, I would have been happy!" She decided.

"Does that mean you love him too?" I asked.

"Yeah, yeah it does!" She said and got up.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I have to tell him." She shouted and with that she was gone.

* * *

I ran out of the house faster than I even knew physically possible. As I ran I felt raindrops slowly falling down on me. Damn it! I was a fan of the snow, but rain. Not especially. I groaned as I continued to run the rain slowly sinking into me. I looked at my outfit a blue shirt and a jean short. By the time this run is over, I'm going to be soaked. And it's going to wreck my hair, and who knows maybe with my hair wrecked Luke will forget he loves me.

Right, Lorelai calm down.

You're going to tell Luke you love him and it's all going to be fine! You'll kiss and be like Laura and Luke, hey isn't that ironic? They both have L's and the guys name is Luke and my name is like Laura, hmm coincidence.

Wait, I don't want Luke to rape me or for me to turn out going insane! How about Ross and Rachel? Yeah that works. Okay so Luke and me will turn into Ross and Rachel consider it a plan. I know I'm getting closer to the diner, and I hear Patty yelling after me, "Lorelai, come inside you're going to get a cold!"

"It's okay Patty. I'll be fine."

* * *

"So school starts next week." Lane said.

I nodded, "Yeah I'm helping Paris move into her dorm at Yale."

Lane raised an eyebrow.

"Right let me rephrase that. Mom and Luke are helping Paris move into her dorm. I'm just going to watch." I say.

"Yeah so Stanford starts soon too, and well Dave and I need to get ready. So we're going to be leaving in two days." Lane said really fast.

"What? Two days?" I asked tears in my eyes.

"Yeah but don't worry I'll be back when you have that baby." Lane promises.

I have full on tears in my eyes, "Why does California take everyone I love?"

"Wait, what Rory?" Lane asks.

"Everyone I love goes to California. First Jess, and now you! What's next Paris?" I demand.

"Rory…" Lane starts.

"No don't Rory me. I've been fine with Jess leaving in fact I encouraged it. What if he likes California so much that he doesn't come back?" I cry.

"Rory, that's not going to happen," She whispered.

"It might and I don't want California to take you away from me too." I admit.

"It won't." Lane promises and hugs me.

"I really hope not." I cry into her shoulder.

* * *

I approached Luke's and saw the sign said 'Closed'. I pounded on the window, I was soaked, but I needed to see him, to tell him. I heard the steps creaking and I saw him come down, I smiled. And then I saw his face when he saw me; it was shock and concern.

He ran to the door, "Lorelai, what are you doing here?"

I grabbed him slightly and pulled him out into the rain with me, and soaking wet as I was. I kissed him. And as my tongue danced carefully through his mouth, I realized how right it was he kissed back and gently pushed me against the window. I moaned slightly, and continued kissing him. It felt so good, so right.

"I love you." I whispered.

He looked at me and said gruffly, "Let's get you out of those wet clothes."

I smirked, "But I'm having so much fun kissing, and you don't have any women's clothes upstairs."

"Lorelai…" Luke said.

"Oh," I smirked, "This is a ploy to see me naked."

"Well the kissing can continue." Luke added.

"In that case, lets go upstairs! But now I think you need to get out of your wet clothes because I dragged you out so far in the rain." I told him.

"What but Lorelai I'm not wet." He said.

"Luke." I whined pushing him inside.

"Oh you want to see me naked too." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes and dragged him upstairs.

* * *

AN: Okay I hope that was good! I was thrilled with it, but then againit doesn't matter what I think. Tell me what you think! 


	19. Riding The Roller Coaster of Life

AN- Thanks for all the reviews, you all are amazing! You all keep me writing, and for that I really want to thank you. **Thank you so much! **

**Disclaimer- Gilmore Girls Is Not Mine **

Something So Simple  
The Roller Coaster of Life

* * *

"I had sex with Lorelai!" A voice shouts into the phone. 

"And hello to you too Luke." I snicker.

"Now is not the time for jokes. I had sex with Lorelai." He repeats.

"I heard you the first time." I tell him.

"What do you have to say about this?" He demands.

"I don't know." I reply.

"I can't believe it happened." Luke admits.

"Why not?" I question.

"Well she came to the diner in the pouring rain. And I opened the door and then she pulled me out and kissed me, and I suggested she take off her clothes…" He starts to explain.

"I think we can conclude why it happened." I tell him.

"I said it because she was soaking wet, I didn't want her to get a cold, but then we had sex!" He shouts.

"Why are you complaining sex is good." I say slowly.

"Yeah…" He replies.

"What it wasn't good?" I inquire.

"No it was, but that's not the point! It was so not a thing I would do. I don't have sex before the first date!" Luke snaps.

"So it wasn't you maybe Lorelai brings out a different side of you." I suggest.

"No I don't think that's a good side to bring out in me." He says.

"Luke, don't worry about it Lorelai doesn't care that you had sex before the first date." I say.

"I don't feel right about it." He insists.

"Then ask her on a date." "I suggest.

"Except I did. I've taken her on three dates." He told me.

"Okay…" I say, "But hasn't it been only two days?"

"Yeah, but I took her to lunch and dinner. On the same day, and breakfast this morning." Luke explained.

"Luke just because you see her then doesn't mean it counts for a date." I say sarcastically.

"I know that, moron. I paid for all three meals." He snaps.

"Okay giving her food for free at the diner doesn't count." I remind him.

"I know that Jess! I took her out! My god I'm not a complete idiot. Now I have to go drive Lane and Dave's bags to the airport." He says quickly.

"What?" I laughed.

"Lorelai is driving the people. I'm driving the bags." He explains.

"Okay, have fun." I say sardonically.

* * *

"You guys have to check in for your flight." I instruct.

"Yes mom." Lane salutes and heads off to the check in area.

"Do you know where Luke is?" My mom asks me.

"Probably struggling with all of Lane and Dave's stuff." I tell her.

My mom raised an eyebrow, "Is it my girlfriendly duty to help him?"

"Yes." I answer.

Mom shakes her head, "I don't like that answer."

"I don't care. I'm telling the truth." I insist.

"See I didn't ask for the truth." Mom points out.

"Fine, no it is not part of your girlfriendly duties to help him." I relent.

"That's my daughter." My mom sings happily.

After Luke and Dave finally got all the packages together. And we couldn't go any farther wit them I said my good bye to Lane.

"Wow I can't believe your leaving." I whimpered.

She nodded, "I can't believe it either! I'm finally out!"

I shot her a look, "You're glad that you're leaving?"

"Yeah and that I can finally live a life that I want to live. But I don't want to leave you behind Rory." She assures me.

I started crying; "I'm going to miss you so much it's unbelievable."

"I know!" Lane cried hugging me.

"I hate to interrupt the goodbye, but Lane if we don't start with security in the next minute, we're going to miss our plane." Dave said quietly.

"Okay." Lane said to him and then looked at me, "I guess this is goodbye."

"Yeah." I agreed.

"I'll call you every night!" Lane cried.

"You better!" I told her.

"And I'll be back for that baby's birth." She said pointing at my stomach.

"You better be." I insist.

"Okay, I have to go." Lane says, "Bye."

I whisper, "Bye."

And I watch as Lane and Dave go off through security, and off to their new life.

* * *

After I drove Rory home, she decided to go to her room. She was sad; after all she had just watched her best friend walk off to California without her. She had seen a lot of people walk out to California without her.

"I'm going out with Luke." I shout downstairs.

"Okay." She screams back.

I look at myself in the mirror a brown dress that's not too long but not too short. It's sleeveless and I for one think it looks really nice. My make-up is very lightly done, but it's okay. I have my hair pulled back in ponytail. I hear the doorbell ring, and I rush to get it.

I open the door, "Hey it's you!"

Luke rolls his eyes, "Who did you expect it to be?"

I smirk, "I thought you were my secret boyfriend Ben."

"Oh well sorry to disappoint." He says.

"No you're a pretty close second to Ben." I say as I kiss him.

"I'm glad you feel that way." Luke tells me.

"So where are we going?" I asked him.

"That's a surprise." He tells me.

"I don't like surprises." I complain.

He laughs, "That's too bad."

"Rory, mommy is going out." I yell.

"You told me." She yells back.

"No goodbye?" I question.

Rory groans, "Goodbye!"

"Okay so what about this surprise?" I ask Luke.

He opens the door in his truck, "Get in."

* * *

I dialed Rory's cell number very quickly. She picked up on the first ring.

"Hello stranger." She picked up the phone.

"Hey. How's the baby?" I asked.

"It seems pretty good. It's still kicking me." She complained.

"What are we going to name it?" I asked.

"I was thinking if it's a boy Charles." Rory told me.

"Charles Lucas Mariano. I like it." I approved.

"Lucas?" She questioned.

"I thought in honor of Luke. I think he'd like that." I say nonchalantly.

"Aw Jess is being nice, I never thought I'd see the day." She laughs.

"Yeah well I have to be fairly nice, because no one wants a mean father." I say.

"Alright and for a girl's name Ayn Lorelai." She says quickly.

"No way! That's where I put my foot down no Ayn!" I say.

Rory groans, "Jess its cute! Can you imagine a little Aynie?"

"Get that picture out of my head." I say.

"What it's cute!" She exclaims.

"It is not…." I start.

"Jess? Can you come in here?" Sasha yells in.

"I'm on the phone." I yell back.

"I need to talk to you!" She yells again.

I groan, "Look can I call you back?"

"But I like talking to you." She whines.

I smile, "I know, but in three weeks you will be able to talk to me twenty four/seven."

"Three weeks is too long." She decides.

"I know, but I have to go. I'll call you later? I love you." I ask.

"Yeah, call me later." She says and hangs up.

* * *

After nearly three hours of driving, Luke stopped the truck. I groaned, and got out of the truck.

"You think it's nice to torture Lorelai with three hours of driving and no food?" I asked.

Luke ignores my comment, "Lorelai, put this blindfold on."

"I am not putting that on. How do I know we're not at a dangerous place where I can get kidnapped or something?" I demand.

"Put it on." Luke said, "I won't let anything happen to you."

I sigh, "Fine," and put on the blindfold.

He took my hand and I could feel him pulling me along the street.

"Two please?" Luke asked, "Thanks."

"Why is she wearing a blindfold?" A masculine voice asks Luke.

"It's a romantic gesture." Luke said.

"The next time I see her, she better be able to see." The man told him.

"Don't worry she will." Luke said and with that he was able to go in a gate and drag me along, and gently slide me into a seat. He pulled something down, and I felt it.

"Okay now I'm scared." I said.

"Don't be, you're fine." He assured me.

I trusted him but still asked, "When will I get to see again?"

Before Luke could answer I felt movement, oh my god what's going on?

Luke took off the blindfold and I looked, I was on a roller coaster!

"Where am I?" I asked Luke as the roller coaster went up.

"Cooney Island. Well The Cyclone, you know the world famous one. We're riding that right now." He answered.

I looked at him, "What? Why?"

"Your parents never took you so I thought you might want to go. It's a thing you have to do once in your lifetime." He said.

"Oh my god I'm speechless." I whispered.

"Don't be, it's no big deal." He said.

I looked at him, and just as we got to the top I kissed him, and I felt safe as I started falling, that he wouldn't let me fall off.

* * *

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked Sasha.

"You and your leaving." She said quietly.

"Look I gave you notice about what day I needed to leave." I said.

"I know, its just Lily's going to miss you." She said finally.

I rolled my eyes, "Lily is yet to say a word to me."

"I know, Lily judges people by their taste in books. She's seen your books, she's a huge Hemmingway fan, and thus loves you." Sasha said.

"Well then she'll hate my fiancé." I joke.

Sasha sighed, "Why is she a complete moron?"

"No! She is the exact opposite of moron! She's going to Yale next year!" I tell her.

Sasha smiled, "That's great. So when's the baby due?"

"Three and a half weeks." I say.

She smiled, "Do you know if it's a boy or girl?"

"No. I don't know. It's all going to be a surprise." I tell Sasha.

Sasha smiled, "That's the best way to do it."

"Yeah, look you, Jimmy, and Lily are more than welcome to come to Connecticut to see the baby. Rory told me to tell you." I explained.

"And look if you want to move Rory and the baby here, I mean you can. You have a job here, so it kind of makes sense." Sasha says.

"Thanks." I reply.

"My pleasure." She says.

* * *

It had been about two weeks since Luke had taken me to Cooney Island, and I was shopping with my mother while Rory was out to eat with Paris.

"So where is Rory?" My mother asks.

"She's out to lunch with Paris." I tell her.

"She's due in a week and a half and you're letting her have lunch with her friends!" My mother shouts.

"Um mom the baby is not going to come while Rory is with Paris. Paris is like anti-children. If the baby know what's good for it, it won't come out."

"Isn't the baby Jess's kid, so won't it come out when it damn well pleases?" My mother asks.

"Well yeah, but not early have you met Jess he's never early!" I exclaim.

My mother grins, "But Rory is always early."

"Alright the baby isn't going to be early!" I tell her.

"Okay," She laughs, "God don't get so defensive!"

I smile, and pick up a little nice baby outfit, "This ones cute!"

"It is." She agrees, "But is it a girl or boy?"

"They don't know, mom." I tell her.

"But then how are we supposed too buy the baby a gift if we don't know if it's a girl or boy?" My mother asks.

"We're not supposed to be shopping until we know whether or not it's a boy or girl." I remind her.

"What do you think it's going to be?" She asks me.

"A boy, because Jess will be a rebel and instead of giving an X chromosome, he'll give a Y chromosome." I explain.

"I think it will be a girl, because Rory seems more a daughter type of mother." My mother decides.

I smile at her, "Mom, the past few months have been dare I say it fun."

She grins, "That means more to me then you'll ever know."

* * *

"So how's the college life going?" I asked Paris as the waitress bought out her spaghetti and my chicken.

"Horrible." She answered.

I was shocked, "Why?"

"There's tons of work, and I just when I get something, other people steal it." She complains.

"Ah Janet the roommate from hell?" I ask.

"No not this time!" Paris growls, "Alright so I ordered pizza the perfect pizza, and the pizza delivery guy was a moron and ran around the dorm saying _who here is Paris Geller?_ And this drunken naked guy says that's me and takes my pizza! So I find him out there eating my pizza, and I'm like not eating it now. But I don't want a naked guy outside, because what if someone sees him outside my dorm room, and assumes I'm sleeping with him? So I bring him back to his dorm, and leave him there and now whenever he sees me he thanks me and apologizes for eating my pizza."

"Well at least he said thank you and apologized." I pointed out.

"I guess," She said as she twirled her spaghetti.

"He was drunk." I said.

"Point?" She asked.

"He should be forgiven for a drunken mistake, it's only fair." I insist.

"Maybe, but he still ate my pizza." Paris argued.

"Do you know his name?" I question.

"Yes." Paris says.

"And it is?" I ask.

Paris looks down and mumbles, "Marty."

"Aw. It's like a little kid's name." I say.

"Yeah it is, which just makes my point that he's too immature to go to Yale." Paris explained.

I roll my eyes, "Paris, he was drunk, he could be a good intelligent person. You could end up liking him."

"I don't want to like someone, I liked Jamie and look where that got me! No Harvard!" She snapped.

I laughed, "I meant as a friend."

"I'm not friends with boys, because boys are all filled with testosorone and think they're better than they are because their testosorone gives them a big boost, so they are basically impossible to be friends with." Paris explained.

I started laughing uncontrollably, and then it happened At first I thought I was peeing in my pants because I was laughing so hard, but then I got a sharp pain and realized what was going on. I blanked out what was going on? It couldn't happen now Jess was in California, Lane was in California, mom was out god knows where with grandma, so that left me and Paris. Suddenly the pain got worse, and I grabbed my stomach and let out a small scream.

Paris looked at me, "Rory what's wrong?"

"Paris!" I screamed in pain, "I think I'm in labor!"

* * *

AN: I know the last part was rushed but still it's pretty long, and has everything I wanted in it. What did you think? Tell me about each of the minor stories, I had to have some Jess/Rory in there. And I liked the whole Lorelai and Luke thing with them on top of the roller coaster, and the falling analogy, was meant as falling in love! By the way I have rode the Cyclone at Coney Island a load of times, and it's one of my favorites! I'm excited for the next two chapters! Thank you for all your reviews! I'd love to get to two hundred before the story ends. But I'm not going to hold back chapters if it doesn't happen! Don't worry, I'll post after I finish and proofread each chapter! So adios for now amigos, and review please! 


	20. The Wow Moment

AN: I hope you enjoy this chapter

Disclaimer- Yes I own Gilmore Girls, Just Like I own the World (note sarcasm)

Something So Simple  
The Wow Moment.

* * *

"You think you're going into labor?" Paris screamed. 

"Yes. In fact scratch think, I'm pretty sure I'm going into labor!" I yell.

Suddenly a waitress with extremely long bleached blond hair comes up to us, "Hi I hate to be rude but what's going on with all the screaming?"

"I'm going into labor!" I yell.

The waitress smiles, "Oh congratulations!"

"What the hell lady? Call 911!" Paris screams and runs over next to me.

"Okay." The waitress says serenely as she runs off to call.

"And come back after you call! We need some cool cloths!" Paris yells after her.

"Paris! Call my mom!" I scream.

"Don't worry, I'm already waiting for her to pick up." Paris assured me.

"Okay!" I scream as a pain comes and I let out a scream.

* * *

I was seated in a table at the Boston Marriott restaurant across from my mother. 

"I swear to you Lorelai! This place has the best coffee in all of Boston!" She sings happily.

I smile, "That's good, because I need coffee."

My cell phone starts ringing and I read the caller ID. It says Paris. I slowly pick it up with my mother staring at me.

"Lorelai, Rory's having a baby!" Paris yells.

"Thanks for the FYI, Paris, but I already knew." I tell her.

"No, Lorelai! She is in labor!" Paris screams.

"She's in labor?" I repeat.

"Yes, and I don't know what to do!" She screams.

"Stay calm, I'm on my way." I tell her.

"Lorelai! You have to talk me through this!" She insists.

"Paris, all you have to do is make sure she's calm, cool, and gets to the hospital. Oh and give her your hand, she'll need something to squeeze tightly." I tell her, and mouth to my mom _we have to go Rory's in labor. _

Mom gets the message and instantly goes through her purse and leaves a twenty, even though all we've ordered was coffees. She then follows me into the car. Meanwhile I'm listening to Paris trying to guess what could have sent Rory into early labor.

"Look Paris, what hospital are you going to?" I ask.

"Yale New Haven Hospital." She says.

"Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can." I tell her.

"Alright." She says and hangs up.

I quickly call Luke. He picks up first ring.

"Call Jess!" I yell.

"What? Why?" He asks.

"Rory's going into labor." I scream loudly, unaware that my windows open.

"Okay I'm calling him now." Luke says and hangs up, and suddenly I hear it.

"Let me in the car Lor!"

* * *

"Jess, where are you?" Luke demands. 

"Work." I mutter.

"Rory's in labor!" He shouts.

"What?" I shout as I run towards the door.

"Where the hell are you going?" Kelly yells.

"My fiancé is in labor." I tell her.

She nods, "Go on then!"

"Jess what are you doing?" Luke asks me.

"Catching the next flight to Hartford." I say.

"How the hell are you going to pay for it?" Luke asks.

"I have a job." I say.

"Yeah okay. No way do you have enough money for a ticket to Hartford." Luke says.

I roll my eyes as I get into a cab, "LAX"

The cab driver nods, and starts driving.

"Is that some kind of slang?" Luke asks.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I demand.

"LAX is that slang?" He repeats.

"It's the name of the airport. I'm in a cab." I tell him.

"Oh so how are you going to pay?" He questions.

"Jimmy gave me an emergency only credit card." I explain.

Luke laughs, "He knows the way to your heart."

"So how's Rory?" I ask.

"I believe she's in pain." Luke says.

"What do you mean 'believe'?" I demand.

"I'm not there with her, I'm still at the diner because I'm talking to you." Luke tells me.

"Well get off the phone and go to the hospital!" I shout.

"Okay, I'm going. Hey Jess?" He asks casually.

"Yeah?" I reply.

"You're going to be a dad." He says.

"I know." I say.

"Well I should go." He decides.

"Yeah get to the hospital." I tell him.

"Okay." He says, "We'll talk later?"

"Yeah we'll talk later face to face." I tell him.

"Good, I got to go. Bye." He says and hangs up.

I'm going to be a father. I'm going to have to grow up. And you know what's weird? I don't want to bail.

* * *

The ambulance came and a man ran in and over to our bench a woman followed him. 

"Hi, my name is Dustin and this is Christine, we're going to be taking care of you during your ride to Yale New Haven Hospital." Dustin said.

"It's nice to meet you," I say loudly.

"Alright how far apart are your contractions?" Dustin asks.

"Twenty minutes, and they last for about a minute." Paris answers for me, apparently she keeps time.

"Are you in pain after your contractions?" Dustin asks.

"Not that much just a little bit." I answer.

"Did your water break?" He asks.

"Yes." I reply.

"Okay well you are in the beginning of it, but you still have hours to go." Dustin said.

"But let's still get you to the hospital." Christine said.

I nodded, "Okay."

With that Christine and Dustin helped me get onto the stretcher.

"You can bring one person with you in the ambulance. Who is it going to be?" Christine asked.

"Paris." I say.

"Okay Paris get in!" Dustin yells

Paris obeyed and got in, "Everything's going to be okay."

"I hope so." I whispered, and the ambulance is off.

* * *

"Christopher, what are you doing?" I asked. 

"Let me in Lor." He repeated.

"Okay, get in but you have to make calls for me." I tell him.

"Fair enough." He says as he hops in and I hand him my cell phone, "Oh hello Emily."

"Hello Christopher." She says, "Let's get going. We don't want to miss it!"

"Right you are mom." I say as I speed through Boston, well as fast as you can go without breaking the speed limit, that's the last thing I need, a ticket.

"So who do you want me to call Lor?" Christopher asks me.

"Lane, my dad, and…" I start, but suddenly my cell phone starts ringing.

"Lor, it's ringing." Christopher tells me.

I roll my eyes, "I know that, I'm not deaf."

"What should I do?" Christopher asked.

"Pick it up." I suggest

He obliges and picks up my phone, "Hello, Lorelai's phone, Christopher speaking."

After about a second, Christopher says, "It's Luke!"

"Give me the phone!" I command.

He hands over the phone and I speak, "Hey Luke."

"Why is Christopher picking up your phone?" He asks.

I roll my eyes, "Because that's his job."

"What do you mean that's his job? What is he doing with you?" He demands.

"Luke, I'm driving back to New Haven from Boston. We picked Chris up so he could be with Rory too." I assure him.

"What? You're not at the hospital!" He shouts.

"No." I say.

"Then who's there?" He asks.

"Paris," I say.

"Paris? That girl is insane and she's with Rory!" He snaps appalled.

"Yes they went out to lunch and then Rory's water broke." I answer.

"Why would you let Rory go out to lunch when she is so far along in her pregnancy?" He wonders.

"Luke, I would really like you to stop being jealous, and tell me why you really called." I said.

"I'm not jealous." He says.

"Why did you call?" I repeat.

"What hospital is Rory at?" He asks.

"Yale New Haven Hospital." I say.

"Okay, good I'm glad." He says.

"Luke are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm going to go so one sane person can be there with Rory." He decides angrily.

"Alright." I said and hung up, and hand my cell phone back to Christopher.

"Alright so you want me to call Lane and Richard?" Christopher asked.

"Don't bother with Richard, I text messaged him." My mom says suddenly.

"You know how to text message?" I ask.

"Yes. My friend Lucille taught us. Apparently everyone's doing it." Mom explains.

"Wow my mother knows how to text message, I'm shocked." I say.

"Don't be so surprised Lorelai, I'm more 'in' then I appear." Mom tells me.

"Okay mom," I laugh.

"What's so funny about me being in?" She asked.

"It's just I never considered you an 'in' type of gal." I explain.

"I'm an 'in' type of gal." She tells me.

"Okay, sorry I misjudged you mom." I relent.

"So you just want me to call Lane?" Chris asks.

"And Sookie!" I reply.

"Okay, anyone else?" He inquires.

"Paris or Rory!" I tell him.

"Isn't Rory in labor and can't pick up the phone?" Chris questioned.

"She might be able to pick up the phone." I insist.

Chris nods, "Okay, so that's it?"

"Yep that's it." I tell him.

He nods and begins making the phone calls.

* * *

"Do you know how long the flights supposed to last?" I ask the guy next to me. 

He looks up, "It's non stop. So five hours and fifteen minutes."

"How do you know all this?" I question.

"I went on expedia." He answered.

"And are you sure there's no way we can get there in say two hours?" I ask.

"Absolutely not." He replied.

"Oh that sucks. I really want to get there." I say.

"Why would you want to go to Hartford there's nothing exciting." He says.

"Well why are you flying there?" I ask.

"Business." He answered.

"I'm starting Yale." I tell him nonchalantly.

"Oh that's in New Haven isn't it?" He asks.

"Yes sir it is and it's 22.8 miles from Stars Hollow." I tell him.

"Hmm interesting. Now tell me what are the requirements to get into Yale, I'd love for my son to go…" He begins.

* * *

"You've only dilated two centimeters, so it's going to be while before this baby comes out." The doctor told me as I lay down. 

"How long?" I ask.

"I don't know however long it takes you to dilate." The nurse said.

"Could someone flying in from California make it?" I question.

"I don't know, it depends on…" The nurse begins.

"Okay! Okay I get it!" I snap.

Paris sits down in a chair, "So we're going to be here for awhile huh?"

"Yeah, you know you don't have to stay." I tell her.

"It's fine, I don't mind." She assures me and then adds, "Do you need anything?"

"A book would be nice." I say quietly.

"Okay when your mom comes, I'll go." Paris says.

"Okay thanks." I say sincerely.

Paris nodded, "What book do you want?"

"Do you have Ayn Rynd?" I asked.

"Yeah. I have Ayn Rynd. I love her work." Paris said.

"I know! I do too, if it's a girl we're going to name her Ayn Elizabeth." I tell her.

"Oh I like it what about a boy?" She asks.

"Charles Lucas." I smile.

"Those are nice names." She says.

"Yeah I agree." I say tiredly.

Suddenly I hear Luke burst in, "Did you start yet?"

I laugh, "No."

"So I didn't miss anything?" He asked.

I shook my head, "Nope."

"Jess is on his way." Luke said.

"I know." I whispered.

"How?" Luke asked.

I shrugged, "He called me and told me that I had to wait another five hours and fifteen minutes before I could have the baby. And from what the nurse tells me it will be longer then that."

"What? Why?" Luke asked.

"I've only dilated two centimeters, and I believe you need ten before you can start giving birth." I explain.

"So you need eight more centimeters that won't take that long." Luke says.

"Actually those eight centimeters will be a long, hard, and painful process to get too." Paris told Luke.

"How do you know?" Luke asked.

"I read Rory's** What To Expect When You're Expecting. **And I'm also a pre-med student at Yale." She told him.

"Okay." He said, "So Jess should be here in like four hours?"

"Five hours and fifteen minutes." I corrected.

"Right I was only an hour and fifteen minutes off." Luke said.

"Yeah, true." I agree.

"Has my darling daughter had her darling child?" I hear a voice shout.

"No it's still inside, mom." I yell back.

"Lorelai, honestly no running in a hospital." I heard grandma scold.

"Sorry mom." I heard mom yell back as she got in my room.

Luke and mom stared at each other for a full fifteen seconds. Before Luke said, "I should go."

"No, Luke, don't." Mom whispered.

"I should go." Luke repeated and then turned to me, "Do you need anything from home Rory?"

"No, Paris is getting me a book and the rest of the stuff. I don't think I need till later tonight." I say.

"Okay, I'll go and bring back coffee and donuts and other food! Who's going to be here for the night?" Luke questioned.

And then suddenly I saw him come in, my dad. He was wearing a business outfit, and such. And he looked okay.

"Dad!" I screamed.

"Hey kid, sorry it took so long your mom made me park the car." He complained.

"Well hey that's what you get for hitching a ride with Gilmores, a butler job!" Mom told him.

"Sorry I forgot Lor." He said.

"Thanks so much for coming." I told him.

"No problem kid I wouldn't miss it." Dad said.

"So who's staying the night?" Luke asked.

"Well me obviously, Jess once he gets here, mom, dad, grandma, grandpa…"I started.

Grandma interrupted, "Not grandpa he's in Columbus on business. He'll be here tomorrow though."

"Okay no grandpa. Paris and you, Luke. But obviously you counted that already." I finished.

"Okay I'll be back with coffee, donuts, anything else?" He asked.

"Danishes!" Mom yelled.

"Alright I'm going." Luke said and left.

* * *

"What's taking this baby so long?" I asked. 

Chris nodded, "Yeah I've been wondering that myself."

"The last time the nurse checked I'd only dilated four centimeters. You need ten for it to be a go. " Rory explained.

"Great six more centimeters to go." I groaned.

"I want something to eat, do you girls want anything?" Chris asked.

"Chocolate and coffee." I shouted.

He nodded, "Okay you got it." And with that he left the room.

"Mom!" Rory yelled.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"What's going on between you and Luke?" She asked.

"Nothing." I sighed.

"Don't lie to a pregnant girl." Rory said.

"Fine, he's just jealous of Christopher." I told her.

"Should he be?" Rory questioned.

"No! Of course not!" I shouted.

"Okay relax." Rory said quietly.

"Look Rory, your dad and I are over." I tell her.

"I know. And you and Luke are together." She says.

"And I know that, and I love being with Luke! You know I love being with Luke!" I shouted.

"I know mom!" She says.

"I bet all this screaming has helped you dilate a few more centimeters." I whisper.

She nodded, "Probably."

* * *

"Luke's Diner." Luke answered. 

"What are you doing there?" I demanded.

"Closing." He replied.

"You should be at the hospital." I tell him.

"I'm on my way. Thus why I'm closing and taking all my coffee stuff and donuts." He answered.

"On your way. Swing by and pick me up?" I asked.

"Sure Hartford Airport, right?" Luke asked.

"Right." I agreed, "Did Rory have the baby yet?"

"Nope. When I was there she had dilated two inches. But Paris just called to say she's at seven which is three away from where she needs to be." Luke answered.

"So I didn't miss it?" I inquired.

"Nope, Jess you didn't miss it yet." Luke replied.

"I'm flying Delta. I get into the airport in a half an hour." I told him.

"Right when I get there too." Luke said.

"Good, look I've got to go. You know the whole turn off your cell phones rule?" I asked.

"Mhhm" Luke mumbled.

"Yeah well I'm breaking it. I'll see you soon." I say and hang up.

* * *

"Ow!" Rory screams. 

"How far apart are they now?" I asked Lorelai.

"About five minutes, each lasts fifty seconds." Lorelai replies.

"You're getting closer." I assure her.

"I hope so, I really want this to be done with." Rory yells.

"I know Rory. When I was in labor with Lorelai, she gave me hell but as soon as I saw her I realized wow I can' believe I love someone this much. You'll have the same feeling." I told her.

Lorelai nods, "I know how that feels before Rory I was so concerned with just myself and then when I had her I was like wow this is my daughter, I made her. And it's an amazing feeling. It's like you can't even imagine life without them in your world."

"It's the wow moment." I decide.

"Yeah," Lorelai nods, "The wow moment."

* * *

"Hey." I heard someone say. 

I look up its Marty holding a pizza box, "How did you know I was here?"

"Janet told me." He says simply, "She said you'd be here for awhile since your friend was having a baby."

"Nothing gets by that Janet." I groan.

"Yeah so I thought I'd bring you pizza." He said.

"Did you steal it?" I demand.

"Yes of course." He says.

"Well then I can't accept it." I say.

"I was joking." He tells me.

"I don't like people who joke." I tell him.

"Come on Paris can't you just try to be nice to me. I'm not a bad guy, really. I know what I did wasn't great, but I was drunk. I'm usually never drunk." He said.

"What kind of pizza is it?" I ask.

"Extra cheesy." He answered.

"Well I am hungry. But let me eat it by myself? The way I intended it that night." I said.

"You got it." He said and walked away.

The kid had integrity; I must admit that.

* * *

"You might not make it." Luke said. 

Luke had picked me up from the airport fifteen minutes ago.

"What do you mean I may not make it?" I demand.

"Get out Jess. We're here. " He commands.

"Don't you need help with the coffee and donuts?" I ask.

"Don't you want to see your kid be born?" He countered.

I got out of the car, "You sure?"

Luke nodded, "Yeah have fun."

I shrugged and ran inside, up the stairs as fast as I could, and into the maternity wing where I instantly saw Paris eating pizza in a small cafeteria.

"I was looking for you." She said.

"No you were eating pizza." I corrected.

She rolled her eyes, "Do you want to know where your fiancé is?"

"Yes." I said.

"Well then…" She began and suddenly I saw a stretcher with Rory on it and Lorelai chasing it. Paris noticed too, "Well I guess I don't need to show you where she is."

Lorelai immediately saw me, "You got here!"

"Jess, you're here." Rory screamed.

"Was there ever any doubt?" I joked.

"Do you want the gloves?" Lorelai asked me.

"Yes," I said.

She took off the gloves and as I put them on she said, "Where's Luke?"

"He's bringing in the coffee and donuts." I tell her.

"Oh." She says.

"I hate to interrupt, but I'm about to have a baby." Rory screamed.

"Right, I should…" Lorelai starts.

"Go have pizza with Paris?" I suggest.

"Paris has pizza!" Lorelai screams and with that disappears.

As soon as Lorelai disappears, Rory is pushed into the delivery room. She's screaming, and I know how much pain she's in.

"Hey Rory, I'm Dr. Fink. This is how it's going to go every five seconds, you are going to push okay?" Dr. Fink asks it's all I can do to not laugh.

"Okay!" Rory screams and grabs my hand and starts squeezing it.

"Alright five, four, three, two, one. Push!"

Rory pushes and squeezes my hand tighter, and she screams like someone's murdering her.

"Good job." I whisper.

"You have no clue what I'm doing." Rory shouts.

"I know." I said.

"Five, four, three, two, one! Push!" Dr. Fink shouts.

Rory pushes again, and squeezes my hand tighter, and I think she might have broken a few bones in there.

"Your doing amazing!" I tell her.

"How would you know?" She snaps.

"Because you're actually pushing." I tell her.

"Well it has to come out on time." She insists.

"Right, but you haven't asked for drugs." I point out.

"Five. Four. Three. Two. One. Push." Dr. Fink yells.

Rory pushes again, and further breaks my hand well not really.

"Great job." I tell her.

"Drugs aren't good for the baby." She says.

"Okay, I didn't know." I mumble.

"One more and the baby will be out." Dr. Fink tells us.

"Alright Rory can you do it?" I ask.

"I don't really have a choice!" She snaps.

I nod, "Good way to think."

"Five. Four. Three. Two. One. Push!" Dr. Fink yells.

Rory pushes with every part of her. She screams louder than anyone I have ever heard. And all this time she's squeezing my hand harder than ever.

And suddenly Dr. Fink says, "And she's out!"

Rory drops my hand, "It's a she?"

I run over to see my daughter and as I see her, I'm shocked by how much I love her even though she hasn't even looked at me or done anything. And then it hits me I created her.

Dr. Fink holds her up and Rory looks at her and then she says, "The Wow moment."

* * *

AN: That took me forever, but yet I needed to update. I had so much fun writing this chapter. It was a blast. But it took forever. I have been focusing so much on Luke/Lorelai, so it felt good to write three pages just between Jess and Rory and of course their baby. The next chapter will most likely be the last. And I want to know does anyone want a sequel? Please tell me and thanks for taking the time to read the story it means a lot to me. 


	21. Something So Simple

AN: It's over after this, read ending AN please.

Disclaimer- I don't own Gilmore Girls.

Something So Simple  
Chapter 21- Something So Simple

* * *

"We'll get her cleaned up and then bring her back to you." Dr. Fink says.

I nod and so does Jess and then he walks away to clean off our daughter.

"Is it just me or is Dr. Fink such a weird name that it makes you want to laugh really hard?" I asked Jess.

Jess started laughing hysterically, "I've been wanting to laugh at that since the moment he first said it, but I thought you might get mad at me."

"I probably would have." I admitted.

He nodded, "So we are parents."

"So we are." I smile.

"She's beautiful." He said, "Did you see how tiny she was?"

"Yeah I know, she's so small." I whispered, "And yeah she is beautiful."

"You know what I'm not letting you name her Ayn." Jess decided.

"What?" I asked.

"She'll be tortured at school for that name. And you know what I can't do that too her. Besides it's not even a good weird name author to be named after." He says.

"Fine, but only because I don't want her being made fun of." I agreed.

"Let's wait till we see her again, and then name her." Jess suggests.

"Okay that works for me." I tell him.

"Hey Rory?" Jess said uncertainly.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"I really have missed you." He said.

"I missed you too." I whispered.

He smiled a little, "So how was labor?"

"Well I don't want to do it again in the near future." I laughed.

"You have a tight grip Gilmore, you nearly broke my arm." He told me.

"Your hand?" I asked.

He nodded, "Yeah."

"Oh poor dear." I laughed.

"Hey, it's not funny that you almost broke my hand." He told me.

I grinned, "How about this? Next time I'm in labor, you can deliver and I'll have my hand nearly broken."

"Okay your points made." He says holding up his hands in defeat.

Suddenly Dr. Fink comes back in and says, "Sorry to interrupt, but your daughter is back."

"Why would that be an interruption?" Jess questions.

"Do you both know how to hold her?" Dr. Fink asks.

"Yes." Jess and I say consciously.

Jess goes over to pick her up, and then brings her over to me and I gently take her. And it's like I never want to let her go, she's so small and fragile that I think that I might break her.

Jess is looking at her and when she opens her eyes and let's out a scream, Jess says, "She has your eyes."

I look at her eyes and sure enough they're blue as the ocean just like mine.

"So what do you want to name her?" Jess asks me.

"How about Emily?" I ask.

"After your grandma?" He questions.

"Yes and the great Dickinson." I say.

He looks at her, "Okay Emily it is."

"Middle name?" I ask.

"Elizabeth?" He comes up with.

"That's pretty." I agree.

"No, wait it's after that character from Clifford." Jess changes his mind.

"So she'll like it when she's little and then when she gets older she'll just be called Emily." I insist.

"Nope she can't be Emily Elizabeth." He insists.

"It was your name!" I say.

"That was before I remembered that Emily Elizabeth was from Clifford." He told me.

"Fine, how about Rose?" I ask.

"No she has an exorcism." Jess argues.

"Fine how about I know it's lame but Michelle?" I ask.

"There's nothing wrong with that name." Jess says.

"Okay so it's settled, her name is Emily Michelle." I say.

Jess comes and picks up Emily, "Hey, I'm just going to hold you for like five minutes then I have to get the rest of the people who want to see you."

Emily starts crying, and Jess begins to slightly rock her back and forth and the crying ceases.

"Someone's a daddy's girl." I told Jess.

He shrugged and continued holding her until he said, " I should probably tell them."

I nodded, "Probably."

Jess walked back with Emily, and gave her to me, I held her close and she looked at me with her big blue eyes. How was it possible that someone who seems so human was in my uterus a half an hour ago?

It was all so surreal.

* * *

"What's taking so long?" I questioned.

"Lor, it hasn't been that long." Christopher said.

"Yes it has, I've had three cups of coffee and three slices of pizza." I groan.

"That's because you drink an abnormally large amount of coffee." Luke said.

"I'm not abnormal." I pout.

"Sure your not." Luke says.

"Lorelai! Did she have the baby?" Someone screams into my ear.

I jump, "My god Lane, you are a quiet runner!"

"I have to agree with you there." Dave said.

"She went into the delivery room. But too my knowledge she hasn't come out." I say.

And then I see Jess come out in his scrubs, and look at us.

I of course am the first one to speak, "Well tell me do I have a granddaughter or grandson? I bet it's a grandson because you gave a Y chromosome instead of a X chromosome…"

"You have a granddaughter." Jess says casually.

I jump up and down and sing a few songs and Lane joins me. Dave and Christopher are talking about how crazy we are, probably. Paris is smiling. And my mom is smiling too a really broad smile.

I make eye contact with Chris and I say, "Our baby has a baby."

He nods, "Wow. I know it's so strange, seventeen years ago we were here too."

I nod, "Isn't life funny?"

"Just fucking hysterical." Chris says

I smile, "Where are you staying tonight?"

"I don't have a place booked, but I figured you could find me a room at the inn?" He questions.

"I can do better than that." I say.

"Yeah?" He asks.

"Yeah," I nod, "Rory's going to be here tonight so you can stay at our house."

"Wow really?" He asks.

Suddenly Jess calls, "Anyone want to see her?"

My conversation with Christopher is put on hold, "Oh me!"

Jess shrugs, "Follow me."

I follow Jess, and my mom, Chris, and Luke follow me. Lane, Dave, and Paris must have decided it was best that the three of them go in together, and now Paris is in the middle of getting Lane's opinion on the pizza story.

As we get to a room, Jess pulls the door open, and I run inside, "Let me see my granddaughter."

I run to where Rory is and look, "She's beautiful."

"I know isn't she?" Rory smiles.

"Beyond Beautiful." Mom comments.

I pick her up and hold her, and then ask, "Does she have a name?"

"No Lorelai we decided not to name our daughter." Jess answers.

"Your cruel." I say.

"He's joking, right Jess?" Luke asks.

Before Jess could answer Rory decided to speak, "We actually named her after someone in this room."

"Oh yeah? My god Rory, you didn't have too name her after me." I say.

"Um we didn't mom." Rory whispered.

"Well you certainly didn't name her after Christopher or Luke." I joked.

Rory got it, "Grandma, we named her after you."

My mother looked at her, and mumbled, "You didn't have to."

"No we wanted to." Rory insisted and Jess nodded.

"Hey Emily, you want your namesake to hold you?" I asked baby Emily.

"Yes grandma, that'd be really nice." Rory said in a kind of childish way.

"Wow you sound a lot like Rory kid." I said as I handed the baby off to my mother.

My mother held her and tears filled her eyes. After Chris and Luke got to hold her, the four of us left.

* * *

"Oh my god, she's beautiful? Isn't she beautiful Dave?" Lane asked excitedly as she held her.

"No arguing there." Dave said.

"Hold her!" Lane commanded.

Dave shook his head, "I don't want to break her!"

"You won't man." Jess said.

"Paris, you haven't been talkative, is anything wrong?" I asked.

"No!" She yelled.

"Okay." I say.

"It's just I keep thinking of Marty and the pizza and if we can be friends?" Paris started.

"You can be friends!" I insisted.

Paris shook here head, "But I don't have any guy friends. In fact I only have two friends, Lane and you."

"Well then make a guy friend. It'll be rewarding I swear." I promise.

"You think?" She asked.

"Definitely, Dave is one of my closest friends, and its good to have a guys opinion without having to ask your boyfriend." I said.

"Yeah," Lane agrees, "Two of my best friends are guys."

"Okay, but if it doesn't work then…" Paris said.

"You can personally tell me I told you so fifteen million times." I tell her.

Jess whispered in my ear, "I hope it works out for your case."

* * *

After everybody leaves, and Emily is taken back to the nursery, I rest my head on Rory's shoulder.

"We have to figure out what we're going to do." She said.

"Concerning what?" I ask.

She shrugs, "You know a place to live, our wedding, jobs, college."

"Okay a place to live. Well I was thinking California." I suggest.

"What? No!" Rory shouts.

"Why not?" I ask.

"Because my mom, Luke, my dad, grandma, grandpa, and Paris live here." She says.

"But Lane and Dave live in California." I counter.

"They live three hours away from where you live." She points out.

"But I have a job in California." I say hopelessly.

"But I need my mom during this." Rory says.

"Fine, you win we'll figure something out." I say.

"Like what?" She demands.

"Like Luke's apartment." I suggest.

"Possibly, but I'm not sure if there's enough room." She says.

"If not, we'll rent a place." I tell her.

"Okay, now wedding." She starts.

I roll my eyes, "That's all you."

"Thanks for the support." She complains.

"I asked you, just tell me the date and I'll be there." I insist.

"I was thinking sometime during the winter, when it's snowing." Rory tells me.

"Then you got it." I tell her.

She smiles, and kisses me, "Thank you."

"No problem." I state.

"And jobs and colleges?" She questions.

"I'll find one, you go next year." I say.

"I was expecting more in depth answers." Rory says.

"Right now, can we just be happy that we have a daughter?" I ask.

Rory nods, "That works for me."

* * *

The next morning after plenty of hours of sleep, I headed out to the hospital. Okay I didn't sleep that long, but I slept for about two hours. So I headed back to the hospital, Luke driving me.

We drove in silence, and we parked the car.

I got out and Luke followed, and we headed upstairs to the nursery. I looked in and saw 'baby Mariano'", I just looked at her.

"So she's your daughter." Luke said catching me looking at her.

"She is." I agreed.

"Isn't that weird you have a daughter?" He questioned.

I nodded, "It's pretty much as strange as Chandler's third nipple."

Luke raised an eyebrow.

"I watched** Friends **last night." I explained.

Luke laughed hysterically.

"It was the only thing on." I defended myself.

"I never thought I'd see the day." Luke laughed.

"Shut up!" I said.

"So she's pretty." Luke told me.

"Not pretty, the kid's beautiful." I corrected.

Luke thought about it for a second, "It's all Rory."

"Oh yeah definitely." I agreed.

* * *

I got to the hospital to find Jess and Luke looking at the baby through the nursery window.

"Hey guys!" I said excitedly.

"I should probably check on Rory, hey Lorelai." Jess said.

Luke shot him a pleading look, and Jess disappeared.

"Hey I bought you orange juice, I think you drink that." I said uncertainly.

He nodded, "Yeah a favorite, after milk of course."

"I was going to bring milk but I thought it might go sour." I told him.

He smiled, "It probably would of."

"Well then score for Lorelai!" I said throwing my hands up in the air.

He shrugged, and turned back to the nursery.

"Luke, I am so sorry that you got jealous of Christopher." I told him.

"I'm not jealous of Christopher!" Luke exclaimed.

"Luke..." I pleaded him for the truth.

"Fine a little. I just don't like the way he looks at you." Luke said.

"Luke it doesn't matter how he looks at me, I don't want to be with him. I want to be with you." I told him sincerely.

"I guess it'll go away when he leaves. I mean we rarely see him anyway." Luke said.

I didn't answer.

"What?" Luke demanded.

"He's moving here." I told him looking down.

"No." Luke said shaking his head.

"He is! He and Sherri are broken up, and she's taking Georgia." I whispered.

"So he's going to be living here?" Luke asks.

"Yeah, so he can be there for Rory." I tell him.

"Wow." He groans.

"But for me this changes nothing. I still want to be with you whether Christopher is here or not. I hope it hasn't changed anything for you." I tell him.

He hesitates, "It hasn't."

"You sure?" I questioned.

He nodded, "Yeah I'm sure. This changes nothing."

"So we're good?" I inquire.

He kisses me on the forehead, "Yeah we're good."

* * *

Mom and Luke get in my room while I'm holding Emily and I look at them. They're holding hands, which is a good sign.

"Hey guess what?" I ask them.

"You're pregnant again!" Mom guesses.

"No, we get to take Emily home today at three." I tell her.

"Okay, I have to call Taylor." Mom says and takes out her cell phone.

"Can I ask why?" Jess questions.

"Sure you can Jess." Mom smiles.

"Why are you calling Taylor?" Jess asks.

"Because he is having the town first and only Welcome Emily Mariano festival!" She said excitedly.

"Jeez." Luke and Jess say at the same time.

"Think of it this way, you get lots of gifts." Mom said.

I nodded, "And god knows we could use that."

"Here, here." Jess says.

Suddenly we're interrupted by a voice, "Where's my great-granddaughter?"

"Dad, you came!" Mom smiles.

"Of course. I came!" Grandpa said.

"Okay Dad take a chill pill." Mom instructs.

"A what pill?" Grandpa asks.

"Just ignore her, here she is, your great granddaughter." I said holding Emily up.

"Can I hold her?" Grandpa asks.

"Sure." I nod.

Grandpa picks her up properly, and holds her just as grandma walks in the room.

"Sorry that took so long. I needed coffee, and I got one for Lorelai too." Grandma says.

"You are god." Mom says and accepts the coffee.

Grandma smiles as she sees Grandpa with Emily, "I see Richard found her."

"With no problem." I tell her.

She grins, and sits down drinking her coffee.

"A beautiful girl deserves to be named after a beautiful woman." Grandpa announces signaling to Emily and Grandma.

"Oh Richard you're making me blush!" Grandma smiles.

"What can I say Emily? I can't lie." Grandpa chuckles.

"Same can be said about Rory right?" Mom asks.

"Yes, Rory was named after a very beautiful woman..." Grandpa says.

Mom grins, "Aw dad…"

"My mother." Grandpa chuckles.

I watch as everyone laughs.

"Hey!" Mom yelled.

"You got burned by your dad." Luke laughed.

"I did not! And since when are you gangster?" Mom demands.

Jess laughs, "Luke's always been gangster."

"Ew get that picture out of my head!" I shout.

"No, Rory was named after a beautiful woman, my daughter." Grandpa laughs.

"Thanks dad." Mom smiles.

"Let's take a picture!" Grandma shouts suddenly.

"What?" I question.

"A picture of Emily's family." Grandma said.

Suddenly dad comes in, "Don't take a family picture without me!"

"Christopher." Grandpa says obviously shocked to see him.

"Hi Richard." Dad said, "What about that picture?"

"Right, Richard give Emily back to Rory. Jess you get on the bed with Rory…" Grandma started.

Jess smirked, "Right back where this all started, huh?"

"Don't be vulgar." I whisper back.

"Lorelai, you stand next to Rory. Christopher you stand next to Lorelai. Luke stand next to Jess. I'll stand next to you, and Richard you stand next to me." Grandma finished.

Everyone takes their spots, and Grandma calls, "Nurse, can you take this picture?"

The nurse nods, and comes in to take the picture, "Say cheese."

"Cheese!" We chorus.

As soon as the nurse is done with the picture, I whisper to Jess, "Everything's going to be alright. Isn't it?"

He nods, "Looks that way. Still scared?"

"Shitless." I reply, "This is the hard part."

He nods, "It is, but we'll get through it especially with these people."

I smile, "And we're in this together."

He nodded, "Definitely. I'm not going to leave."

"I know," I whisper taking his hand, and he kisses my forehead.

"It's amazing how something so simple like sex can create something so amazing like Emily." Jess said.

"I know." I agree.

"I love you, and we're going to make it. You, Emily, and me." He promised.

I smiled, and kissed him, "Yeah we're going to make it. Deal?"

He nodded, "Deal."

* * *

AN: My god after a year it's done. I would like to thank all those who have reviewed, and given me strength to keep going. You are all amazing, and I owe you guys a lot. Well concerning this story, you have helped me go for a direction with this story for which I cannot be more grateful. It has been fun writing this story, and I loved how it turned out. And so thus I'm excited for the sequel. The sequel will be called **Living On A Prayer**. The sequel will be filled with Lit and Java Junkie. That's all I can say so far, look for it on Thursday or Friday.

Thanks for all the review, I have had some pretty amazing people review this story, and I promise that I will try to review one of your stories if it's Lit. Thank you again for the reviews, which always make me so happy!


End file.
